Fighting For Air
by Wicked Rose06
Summary: The Cullens never came back but Victoria did. Bella was saved by the Winchesters and now she's a hunter with a few secrets. Five years later the Cullens are in danger and Bella has to face her past.what will Edward think? Supernatral crossover spoilers
1. Chapter 1

**SAM POV**

"Dean, wake up Bobby just called" I said as I got out of my warm bed. "DEAN!" I shouted again as I threw a pillow at older brother. "Shut up Sam, we just went to bed, just let me sleep a couple more hours and we'll do whatever Bobby wants," he said as he rolled over. "Bobby said that he just had a run in with Lorraine and her family," I said as I headed toward the bathroom. I knew he was listening even if he pretended to be asleep. Dean never passed an opportunity for a good hunt. "She said she got a call from another coven like hers. They kill animals instead of humans and they're about to be attacked by one hell of a demon." I said as I closed the door and started the shower. By the time I got dressed, Dean had everything packed into the Impala. "What are you waiting for princess, let's go."

We drove two hundred miles to Montana. I double-checked the address as we pulled into the driveway. "Whoa" Dean said in an awed voice. This place was huge. It could have passed for any farmhouse from the road but this close you could see it was anything but that. We grabbed our bags from the truck and headed up the steps to the large porch that wrapped around the entire house. The door swung open before we could even knock. "You must be the Winchesters!" said a small girl with short black hair. She almost looked like a pixie. She was as beautiful just like any other vampire with dark circles under her yellow eyes. "That's us alright; we're looking for a Dr. Cullen." I said as she led us into the living room.

**There stood the family of bloodsuckers we were going to protect.** "Hello, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme." He pointed at the biggest one and said, "These are my children, this is Emmett Cullen and his wife Rosalie Hale". Rosalie was stunning with her golden hair; she could not have been more then 19 years old when she was turned. Next, he pointed to the pixie and a tall blonde kid at her side "This is Alice Cullen and her husband Jasper Hale" Dean and I both nodded as the doctor introduced each person. Next, the doctor pointed to boy off to one side. He looked like he was in pain. "And that is Edward" we nodded toward him like the others. Something about him was so familiar that I could have have sworn that I met him before. He looked at me, raised an eyebrow, and glanced at Dean. Edward looked surprised as he gazed back and forth between us. I decided to introduce us. "I'm Sam Winchester and this is my older brother, Dean" "Nice to meet you both" the wife… Esme said. I felt Dean nudge my side and turn to see him staring at the youngest, Edward. The kid and the pixie were staring at each other. Edward shook his head he looked frustrated. "You'll have to forgive my son. He has the ability to read minds, Jasper is an empath, and our Alice can see the future." I shared a look with my brother. "Which is why you're here, Alice had a vision of a demon coming to kill us." "Wait wait, he can read our minds?" Dean asked. I knew how he felt about psychics alone but a vampire that could read minds was too much for him. "Yes and no, I can't read Sam for some reason," he said in an extremely frustrated voice. "What are you talking about?" Dean asked. All the vampires shared a look that I didn't fail to miss. "Has that ever happened before?" I asked. Edward, who had been looking at Carlisle, glanced up at me. "Just once" he said in a said tone. Suddenly I knew why he looked so familiar and why I knew this family. I gasped for breath as I turned to look at Dean. He hadn't gotten yet but I knew he thought they seemed familiar to him too. "Let me guess, the last time you couldn't read a mind it belonged to tiny brunette named Bella Swan" All of the vampires just stared at me with their mouths open wide in shock. "Whoa, wait these are Bella's vampires?" Dean asked in disbelief. "You know Bella, is she okay, how do you know her?" the pixie asked question after question. "It's a long story,**" **Dean said in an upset voice. I knew Dean cared just as much about Bella as I did. We knew all about Edward and Bella's relationship, and how he broke her heart into a million pieces. Whatever Dean was, thinking it looked like it was pissing Edward off. "SHE'S A HUNTER?" Edward yelled so loud I cringed. "Yup and one halva one at that" Dean said with his usual cocky smirk. "Alice, what can you tell us about this demon?" I said trying to calm the atmosphere. Suddenly waves of relaxation hit my body. I looked over at Jasper. My guess is that this was his doing.

"Well you already know him according to Bobby…he looked like a regular man, I could feel his power more than see it, but his eyes were bright yellow." Alice said in a shaken voice. I looked over at him and knew we are screwed. "We're going to need help, try calling Bobby and anyone else you can think of," Dean ordered as he picked up the bag and put it on the table. I called Bobby but he was in Florida helping a friend with a different hunt. "I called everyone Dean and nobody is close enough, and if they are they're in the middle of their own hunts," I said as I entered the room. It looked like Dean was trying to focus on nothing but the gun he was cleaning. I guess so that Edward had no reason to hear his thoughts. Dean looked at me and I knew what he was going to say even before he could think it. "Where's Bella?"

"You are not involving her in this!" Edward shouted. I didn't even see him move but suddenly he was there, face to face with my brother. "Listen pal, I don't think that is you're decision to make." Dean said. I knew he was trying to stay calm because Edward was a vampire and punching him would only result in a broken hand. "Bella is a great fighter and hunter. She has gotten us out of a few scrapes and I doubt she'll want to see you anyways after what you did to her, besides dude she's 23 I don't think she needs your permission.". Without waiting for Edward's reply, my brother grabbed his cell phone and dialed her number. It was one of the few he knew by heart. Dean put the call on speaker as it started to ring so everyone could hear it. "Hello Handsome, That psychic brother of yours tell you I was just about to call?" Bella's musical voice sounded from the tiny speaker.

**BELLA POV**

I had never been so tired in my entire life. I could not wait to get a good night sleep, eat, and take a shower (in that order). I knew I had to call Dean and tell him about the possessed stripper I had just helped. I figured he would get a kick out of the story, and Sam would be calling soon anyways to make sure I am safe. I had just made it through the door of my newest hotel room when I heard AC/DC coming from my pocket. I did not bother checking the caller id before I answered.

"Hello Handsome, that psychic brother of yours tell you I was just about to call," I asked as I threw my bag on to the hotel bed. "Not exactly, listen baby girl… we need to talk" Uh oh. I sat down hard on the wooden chair by the window. I was suddenly very awake. Dean never calls me baby girl unless it is something bad. I don't think he even realized it though. The last time he called me that was when he told me that his father, John Winchester, was dead. My mind raced with the possibilities of what could be so bad. "Dean, are you and Sam okay? Oh god, did something happen to Bobby?" I asked. I couldn't hide the worry in my voice; I couldn't make myself sound strong when it came to those three. They were the closest thing to a family I had these days.

"No Bells, it's nothing like that. We're fine and I talked to Bobby an hour ago and he's good," Dean sounded like he was thinking out every word carefully. If I know one thing, it's that it is never a good when Dean thinks. "So what's wrong?" I asked dreading the answer I was about to get. "What's wrong?" Dean repeated and I could just see him glancing at Sam for encouragement. "Well Bella… for starters I'm standing in a room full of vampires" Vampires? Okay so I hadn't expected that. "What color are their eyes?" I asked. I knew vampires and if their eyes were black, it meant they were hungry, It they were topaz the vamps are "vegetarians" as Edward use to say, Red and the boys were in trouble. "What? Um… I don't know… light yellow, I guess, "He said and he sounded confused. I breathed a sigh of relief as a new wave of annoyance spread over me. "Oh get over it you baby, your safe. They're not hungry. So what's the big deal?" I asked as I started to open my suitcase. "Because you know these particular vampires," he said. It felt like someone just took a sledgehammer to my chest. I couldn't breathe. For the first time in five years, I felt like I was falling to pieces. "Hey baby girl, are you okay?"

"Why are you calling me Dean?" I whispered into the phone. I couldn't believe it. Dean and Sam were in the same room as the Cullens, the same room as Edward. "Because Bells, we need your help. I wouldn't call you in on this unless it was necessary. It's Him. That yellowed-eyed son of a bitch, Bella, and it's after the Cullens," Oh Crap. If it was THE demon then Dean and Sam would definitely need my help. _Okay Bella, you can do this, just treat it like any other job._

"What do you need me to do?" I said with conviction. "You can start by getting that pretty little butt of yours to Montana." Dean said. I could hear a hint of worry in his voice even if he was trying to joke. Dean finished giving me directions as I threw my suitcase back into my truck. I guess I wouldn't be getting good nights sleep after all. I drove the rest of the night wide-awake. All I could think about was the last time I saw the Cullens together on the night of my eighteenth birthday. It hadn't exactly ended well.

My heart started pounding as soon as I pulled into the driveway. _Bella, they left you, you have to be strong_, I told myself as I look at the giant house that loomed in front of my truck. The sun was just coming up as I headed up the porch steps. The door opened and I was in Alice's tight hug before I could raise my hand to knock. "Oh Bella, we've missed you" she squealed. I stiffened at her touch and she seemed to notice how uncomfortable I was. She took a step back and let me into the hallway. As I walked into the living room, I suddenly felt like I was 17 all over again. Everyone looked exactly like they had five years ago. I didn't bother looking at Edward. I knew he looked like an angel and it would just hurt my heart to much if I looked into those amazing eyes of his. "Wow Bella, you look…different" Emmett said, as he looked me up and down. I had changed a lot over the last five years. Muscles had replaced my soft body. I was wearing my favorite pair of jeans and a black corset-like top that, not only, showed off my cleavage but my abs as well. "Thanks Emmett… you look exactly the same" I answered. "Where are the boys?" I asked anxious to focus my attention on the demon.

"Bella?" Sam asked as he was coming out of what I assumed to be the kitchen. "Sammy!" I yelled as I always did when I saw him. He rewarded me with a big smile as he opened his arms for a hug. I ran across the room and jumped into them. Instantly every ounce of stress I had been feeling left my body as it always did when I was around the Winchesters. When I was with them, I always felt incredibly safe even if I was the one rescuing them. Sam was freakishly tall for a human at 6 feet 5 inches. His shaggy brown hair tickled my cheek as he spun me around. When he finally put me down, I saw him glanced Edward. Since I was determined not to look at him, I looked past Sam, trying to get a peek at Dean. Sam stiffened at whatever look Edward had on his face. "Uh Oh, I thought I heard trouble" Dean said from behind me. I spun around to look at the older Winchester. He was wearing his usual cocky grin as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Uh Bella, no offense here but you look like crap" Dean said as we parted and took a seat next to his brother. "Wow Dean, you really know how to sweet talk a girl," I said as Dean smirked and pulled me on to his lap. "Hey do you have any idea how hard it is to track down a demon in New Orleans during Mardi gras? I've had to spend the last week looking for a stripper named Candy Cane who was being possessed by her former roommate. I'm a little tired, so back off" It was this moment when my stomach growled very loudly. Dean and Sam locked eyes for a second and glanced at me. "Chinese?" we all said at once. I glanced over at the vampires as Sam made the call. I knew Jasper and Edward were in deep conversation as their eyes were locked. Jasper tilted his head and Edward nodded. "Oh come now boys, it's not fair to keep secrets from us mere mortals," I said as I grabbed my bag from the doorway. All seven Cullens looked at me with surprised expressions on their faces. "How did you know that we were…?" Jasper started but I interrupted. "I'm not stupid, Jasper, I practically lived with you guys for a summer I remember what it looks like when you two have a conversation in your head." I pulled out my favorite nine-millimeter handgun and started cleaning it as I spoke. "So what _are_ you talking about …or is it a who?" I said trying to seem like I could care less. They did not get a chance to answer before Sam came into the room carrying his own bag of weapons.

**Edward POV**

The two men entered our living room. I heard Carlisle introducing everyone, but I tried to ignore them. Instead, I thought about what I always thought about Bella. I missed her with every part of my being. When I'm alone I think of what it would have happened it I had never left and what she was doing now. She was twenty-three now; maybe she met a guy and started a family already. "And that is Edward" I looked up as I was introduced. I looked at back and forth between the men but something wasn't right. I could hear the short one but the taller one was different. I couldn't hear any of his thoughts. Just like, I couldn't hear Bella. "I'm Sam and this is my older brother, Dean" I glanced over at Alice who picked up on my distress as easily as Jasper could.

_What's wrong, Edward? What are they thinking?_

I shook my head.

_You can't hear their thoughts! _

I nodded.

_Both of them?_

I shook my head no.

"You'll have to forgive my son. He has the ability to read minds, Jasper is an empath, and our Alice can see the future." I heard Carlisle say. I guess they saw me and Alice talking. The brothers shared a startled look. "Wait wait, he can read our minds?" Dean said in an unnerved voice. I had to word it carefully. "Yes and no, I can't read Sam for some reason," I said. This is so annoying, why can't I read Sam. "What are you talking about?" Dean asked. My family's minds all went to the same place. The only other person I couldn't read was Bella. They were worried about me and they all tried to think of something else but it was too late. "Has that ever happened before?" Sam asked. The brothers looked at each member of the family. "_You don't have to tell them anything that you don't want too,_" Carlisle thought as I turned back to the boys. "Just once" I said as I thought about the last time I saw Bella's face. Suddenly Sam gasped and turned to look at Dean. Both men looked at me with slight recognition in his eyes._ I know him from somewhere he seems so familiar. _Dean thought as Sam started to speak. "Let me guess, the last time you couldn't read a mind it belonged to tiny brunette named Bella Swan" I must be dreaming. How in the world did these two hunters know my sweet Bella? I couldn't speak. I just stared at them with my mouth open. "Whoa, wait these are Bella's vampires?" Dean voice was thick with disbelief. Alice was the first to regain composer and asked question after question. "It's a long story,**" **Dean said in an upset voice. His voice was so protective that I felt relieved. Bella is alive and being taken care of. I looked through Dean's thoughts hoping that he would give me a glimpse of my angel. _This is the bastard that broke Bella's heart. I don't give a damn if he is a "vegetarian" I should send his ass back to hell for what happened to her. _Images flooded Dean's mind. First was of Bella's warm smiling face, then the same beautiful face covered in blood and dirt. She looked like she had been tortured. A body laid next to her as Sam lit it on fire. I got a sick feeling as I realized it was Victoria, James' mate. The next memory was Bella fighting a demon and winning. No… that can't be right. She promised me that she would not do anything stupid. "SHE'S A HUNTER?" I yelled. Sam and Dean cringed at the volume of my voice. "Yup and one halva one at that" Dean said with a stupid cocky smirk. Again, I saw images of Bella fighting and winning every battle. My family was in shock. Their thoughts focused on the sweet girl we knew not a hunter. "Alice, what can you tell us about this demon?" Sam said trying to change the topic not so subtly. Jasper snapped out of his daze and relaxed everyone. Alice started filling everyone them in on the demon as I watched their reaction. As soon as Alice mentioned the demon's eyes, they both looked nervous. Images of two different young blonde women popped into Dean's mind. Then the same women on the ceiling with gashes on their stomachs and they suddenly burst into flame. Whoever this demon was, he was very bad news. "We're going to need help, try calling Bobby and anyone else you can think of," Dean ordered as he picked up the bag and put it on the table. His mind went straight to the mission. He started to take out weapons and crosses. I could hear Sam making calls in the other room. It seemed he was having difficulties finding other hunters that were not on their own hunts. When he came back into the living room, he looked defeated. "I called everyone Dean and nobody is close enough, and if they are they're in the middle of their own hunts". He said as he sat down next to Dean. "Where's Bella?" Dean asked.

"You are not involving her in this!" I shouted. I will not allow my angel to get hurt by some psychotic demon. She has already been through enough pain because of me I will not bring her into danger on purpose. I moved within inches of where Dean stood. I have never wanted to kill a human for anything but food but I wanted to protect Bella. "Listen pal, I don't think that is you're decision to make." Dean said. Jasper was trying to calm down the situation but it wasn't helping me much. The older Winchester looked like he wanted to hurt me just as much as I wanted to hurt him. "Bella is a great fighter and hunter. She has gotten us out of a few scrapes and I doubt she'll want to see you anyways after what all you her through, besides dude she's 23 I don't think she needs your permission." He took out his cell and dialed a number from memory. Something told me he must call her a lot to have her number memorized. My nerves jumped as the first ring sounded. By the fourth, I heard my angel's voice.

"Hello Handsome, that psychic brother of yours tell you I was just about to call," She asked. I could hear the happiness in her voice. She was pleased that he was calling her. I saw the hunters cringe and I realized what she had just said. So Sam was a psychic, but I should still be able to hear his thoughts. "Not exactly, listen baby girl…we need to talk" Dean said. '_How am I supposed to ask for her help to save the man that almost killed her,' _Dean thought. For the first time since he arrived I really looked at him. He was handsome, at least my sisters thought so anyway. Even Esme thought so. I could tell though through his thoughts and body language that he really did care for Bella. I forced myself to return to the conversation, eager to hear my angel again. "Dean, are you and Sam okay? Oh god, did something happen to Bobby?" I asked. She sounded terrified. She truly cared about these humans. They must get into trouble a lot if that's the first thing she thinks about when he says they need to talk.

"No Bells, it's nothing like that. We're fine and I talked to Bobby an hour ago and he's good," Dean said slow and carefully. He was trying to figure out how he was going to tell her still but there was something softer about the way he held himself after that. Like he let his guard down slightly. "So what's wrong?" Bella asked. Her voice sound curious and cautious. "What's wrong?" Dean repeated stupidly like he was bidding for time. He looked over at Sam, who looked just as nervous. "Well Bella… for starters I'm standing in a room full of vampires" He blurted out. He hadn't even thought about it until after it left his mouth. Something told me he did that often. "What color are their eyes?" She asked. That threw everyone off. I glanced around and the brothers looked confused for a moment. My brothers and sisters were all looking at each other in surprise. Jasper was actually proud of her. I cocked an eyebrow at him. _She smart and she thinks like a soldier._ "What? Um… I don't know… light yellow, I guess, "Dean answered and Bella sighed. "Oh, get over it you baby, your safe. They're not hungry. So what's the big deal?" She sounded annoyed. My head filled like it was going to explode with the thoughts of my family. Dean took a deep breath and answered, "Because you know these particular vampires," The line went silent. I couldn't even hear her breathing anymore. "Hey baby girl, are you okay?"

"Why are you calling me Dean?" She whispered into the phone. The pain in her voice was evident. She sounded so hurt at that moment I wished she was here. That I could put my arms around her and tell her how sorry I was for leaving her. "Because Bells, we need your help. I wouldn't call you in on this unless it was necessary, it's Him. That yellowed-eyed son of a bitch Bella and it's after the Cullens," She gasped.

"What do you need me to do?" Bella's suddenly turned hard and almost business like. "You can start by getting that pretty little butt of yours to Montana." Dean said. I don't like how he talks to her. His thoughts were still nervous but he tried to tell turn it into a joke. After that, Dean gave her directions to the house. I thought about the last time I had seen her face. How devastated she looked and I was afraid to face her now. _It'll be alright Edward_ Jasper thought at me. I felt him calm me and I gave him a small smile. It felt like an eternity until we heard someone pull into the driveway. I could hear her heart beating from here. It was the more beautiful then I could ever recall. Dawn was just breaking as Alice ran past us to open the door. _She doesn't want me to touch her_, Alice thought as she led Bella into the living room.

I stared in shock as I took in the WOMAN in front of me. She wore motorcycle boots and a pair of dark washed jeans. Her skin was still pale but less soft. This new Bella was nothing but muscle. Her stomach was flat and her shirt showed every inch of it. Her hair was the same warm brown color but it was longer and curly. She looked glanced around at my family, but she refused to look at me. I guess I earned that. "Wow Bella, you look…different" Emmett said out loud but his thoughts were filled with lust. I would definitely make him pay for it later. "Thanks Emmett… you look exactly the same" Bella answered. "Where are the boys?" Bella asked as she glanced around the room.

"Bella?" Sam asked as he came into the room. "Sammy!" She yelled. Bella ran toward him and his outstretched arms. Jealously erupted in my chest. It should be me she was running too, not some hunter. I wanted to tear him apart for even looking at her. He glanced at me when he finally put her down and the smile disappeared from his face. Bella was looking past Sam as Dean entered from the hallway. "Uh Oh, I thought I heard trouble" He said as she spun around to look at the older man. They were both smiling as he crossed the room and put his arms around my angel. "Uh Bella, no offense here but you look like crap" Dean said when the finally parted. _She looks so beautiful how could he say that?_ Rosalie thought. "Wow Dean, you really know how to sweet talk a girl," She said as she sat down on his lap. It seemed so causal and I longed for her just to look at me. "Hey do you have any idea how hard it is to track down a demon in New Orleans during Mardi gras? I've had to spend the last week looking for a stripper named Candy Cane who was being possessed by her former roommate. I'm a little tired, so back off" She said sarcastically and she rolled her eyes. _She talks about demons like they're nothing. She has gotten so tough since we left_. I heard Emmett think as her stomach sounded loudly through the room. Dean and Sam locked eyes for a second and they looked at her. "Chinese?" they all said at once. They laughed and they seemed comfortable around each other. _She's calm around them, Edward. They love her as much as we do. They are feeling very protective of her but there is a trust there. _I tilted my head toward her. Jasper took the hint. _Her feelings are hard to read. I know she relaxed almost immediately when she saw Sam and Dean. I don't understand it but she's gotten very good at hiding her emotions. _"Oh come now boys, it's not fair to keep secrets from us mere mortals," Bella said as she grabbed her bag from the doorway. After five years, I had forgotten how observant Bella Swan really was. My entire family just stared in shock. I guess they had forgotten to. "How did you know that we were…?" Jasper began "I'm not stupid, Jasper, I practically lived with you guys for a summer I remember what it looks like when you two have a conversation in your head." Bella interrupted. She spoke to us like no time had passed at all. She pulled out a handgun and started cleaning it. The small weapon looked so out of place in her tiny hands. Her hands moved mechanically as she spoke again. "So what _are_ you talking about …or is it a who?" I was about to answer when Sam walked in.

**BPOV**

As Sam crossed the room, I glanced at Edward, wanting for his reply. His eyes caught mine and I was suddenly happy I was sitting down. I couldn't look away from him. "So…" Sam said as he shifted uncomfortably beside me. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "So… what exactly is happening and when is it all going down?" I asked leaning back in my chair. _Focus Isabella, don't let him dazzle you. Don't let him hurt you again. _"Alice saw the demon and a few of his friends heading this way, they should be here tomorrow night." Sam said as he looked over to Alice. She nodded in confirmation and continued "I'm not sure why they want us but I did see them killing us one by one" her voice cracked as she said it. I didn't look up to see the pain in her face. My survival instincts kicked in and my emotions shut down completely. "Please tell me you found the colt" Sam and Dean shook their heads. "Well, this should be interesting," I smirked. "Wait, a colt like a pistol?" Jasper asked as I looked away from the Winchesters. "Yeah, made by Samuel Colt himself. It's a gun that can kill anything: Demon, Werewolf, or Vampire." Dean supplied. "So how are you planning on keeping everyone alive tomorrow?" Jasper asked. I could tell it was driving him crazy, having to depend on humans to keep him and his family alive. "We have some tricks up ourselves, we should be able to trap and exorcize his friends fairly easy, it's old yellow eyes I'm worried about" Dean answered. "He is strong and smart, we won't be able to hold him in a Devil's trap and the minute he realizes that we're here he'll try to kill us. Lucky for us we have Bella." I gave raised my arms above my head and gave him an over exaggerated smile.

EPOV

I was aware that Sam came into the room but I busy staring at Bella. She was a thousand times more beautiful then I remembered. She glanced up at me for the first time and her heart started pounding harder. I put every once of feeling I could into those few seconds. There was something different behind the chocolate brown eyes. They seemed less warm then they had five years ago. "So…" Sam interrupted. It was so aggravating, not being able to hear his thoughts too._ Edward, I can't see her future. _I looked at Alice as Bella started talking to Sam. "So… what exactly is happening and when is it all going down?" She as she began to balance her chair on it's back legs."Alice saw the demon and a few of his friends heading this way, they should be here tomorrow night." Sam looked over to my sister. Alice nodded and continued "I'm not sure why they want us but I did see them killing us one by one" I felt sick as the images of my family being ripped apart started entering my head. Jasper pulled her close to him and suddenly looked up in surprise at Bella. _Whoa, what the hell just happened, Edward_. I raise my eyebrows at him._ Two seconds ago, I could feel what Bella was feeling and then nothing. It was like she disappeared. _I was going to have to have a serious talk with everyone tonight. "Please tell me you found the colt" She asked. Everything seemed normal but if Jasper says something is wrong then it is. Sam and Dean shook their heads. "Well, this should be interesting," She smirked. Something about it was so sexy. "Wait, a colt like a pistol?" Jasper asked. I knew he knew what I was feeling and trying to distract me. "Yeah, made by Samuel Colt himself. It's a gun that can kill anything: Demon, Werewolf, or Vampire." Dean supplied. "So how are you planning on keeping everyone alive tomorrow?" Jasper asked. _These humans are going to get us killed_._ We stand a better chance if we retreat._ "We have some tricks up ourselves, we should be able to trap and exorcize his friends fairly easy, it's old yellow eyes I'm worried about" Dean answered. Images of two woman flew through his head again, next was images of his father. _The bastard killed both of my parents, I can't wait to send him back to Hell. _"He is strong and smart, we won't be able to hold him in a Devil's trap. The minute he realizes that we're here he'll try to kill us. Luckily we have Bella." _What the hell does that mean. What does she have to do with this guy. If they can't fight him then what is Bella suppose to do._ My family's thoughts screamed at me. I looked back at Bella with that adorable grin on her face. What DO you have planned?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everyone! Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews (They made me all warm and fuzzy inside!) It sucks but I do not own twilight or Supernatural.

"He is strong and smart, we won't be able to hold him in a Devil's trap and the minute he realizes that we're here he'll try to kill us. Lucky for us we have Bella." Bella gave raised her arms above her head and gave him an over exaggerated smile.

Sam POV

I laughed at Bella's expression. She was so different from the first time we met her. She had been broken then and now she is one of the strongest people I know. I looked at Dean as he turned toward the Cullens again. They sat there quietly waiting for an explanation. Dean didn't give them the satisfaction although I'm sure Edward knew immediately what he had been thinking. Dean noticed it but let it go as he turned toward Bella.

"Well, what do you say we get some rest after we eat?" Dean asked. Bella opened her mouth to reply but yawned instead.

"I'll take that as a sounds great Dean, you're a genius" he said as the doorbell rang. Bella looked at me and we both rolled our eyes. I turned to go get the door but Alice was already walking in with the food. She sat it on the table but didn't let go. She just stared at Bella until Bella put her hand on the bag and looked Alice in the eyes. Something pasted between them, but I'm not sure what. Alice looked so sad as she turned back toward her family. Bella handed us our food and dug in herself.

"So Bella, how are you?" Esme asked in a polite voice. Dean and I glanced at each other. "I've been worse," she answered. Her tone was guarded and cold. I couldn't say that I blamed her. "Well that's good, I guess" Esme said uncomfortably. "And how's your father?" she added and my heart jumped into my throat. Bella stood up suddenly and walked out of the room. Dean glared at them as he went after her. Esme and her family looked shocked. Edward started to go after them but Carlisle grabbed his arm and looked at me.

"Her father is dead, murdered by a vampire about five years ago." I supplied to their unasked question. "Oh God" Alice cried out as she buried her face into Jasper's chest. I looked at each beautiful face and realized that at some point they really did care about Bella and her family, because at that moment every single one of them looked like they would have wept if it were possible. I heard tires squealing as my brother walked back into the house.

"Get your things Sam, we're out of here" Dean spit out. He was pissed and I don't blame him. I threw the food cartons into the trash and picked up our bags and the bag Bella had left on the table. "That's **why** I left, Dean, I had no idea…" Edward said. "A lot of good that did" he voice turning to ice. If I didn't get him out of here soon he was going to do something incredibly stupid. I moved in front of Dean, blocking Edward from his view. Dean spun around and slammed the screen door as he made his exit. I glared back at Edward and followed my brother to the Impala.

**BPOV**

"and how is your father?" Esme asked. Images of Charlie flew through my mind. _What am I doing here?_ I stood up and had to restrain myself from actually running to my truck. I didn't care if they thought I was crazy or rude, the boys would explain what happened and I couldn't bear to listen to what he would tell them. I reached the bottom of the stairs when I heard Dean call my name. I spun around as he grabbed my arms. He pulled me into him. My eyes stung as I angled my face up toward his. "I just need to get out of here for a while; I'll go check in the motel down the road." I said as I pulled away. "Bella, I'm so sorry we called you, I didn't know what else to do" Dean's voice followed me to my truck. I shut the door and looked his way. His beautiful green eyes caught mine and I nodded.

"Dean, I'm glad you called me. Sam and you are my family now; I would do anything for you including facing my past if it means that you two are in my future." I turned the ignition and threw it in reverse down the driveway. I glanced up to see Dean heading back toward the house. I cringed as I thought of what he would say to the Cullens. I threw the truck in gear and hit the gas, my tires squealed as I sped away.

**EPOV**

I heard Sam chuckle and Dean looked at Bella fondly. He looked at our confused faces but kept his mouth shut. His brain on the other hand told a very different story. I would have a very long conversation with my family tonight. "Well, what do you say we get some rest after we eat?" Dean asked as he focused on Bella again._ She needs to take better care of herself._ Bella yawned her response.

"I'll take that as a sounds great Dean, you're a genius" he said full of himself. Bella smirked at his smartass comment and rolled her eyes at Sam. I could still couldn't believe she was here this close to me. She was a completely different person yet I knew my Bella was still there. I was rememorizing her face and didn't realize that the doorbell had rang until Alice put the food on the table. She didn't let it right away. _Come on Bella I know your upset but please just __do__ something. Yell at me or smiles just give me some sort of hope here._ Bella reached for the bag and locked eyes with Alice. _Bella I'm sorry, I can see the pain in your eyes, the scars that we caused, but just say something. _I found myself leaning forward waiting for Bella to respond to Alice's silent pleas. Instead, she just stared right back, her mind as silent as the day I met her. Finally, Alice gave up and walked away.Bella passed the food toward the Winchesters and started devouring her meal.

"So Bella, how are you?" Esme finally said breaking the uncomfortable silence. Dean and Sam shared a glance but Dean didn't think it wise to interrupt. "I've been worse," she answered. Bella's voice almost sounded harsh. _Oh Bella, I wish I could just hug you and make all the bad things going away_. "Well that's good, I guess" Esme said as she shifted her weight.

"And how's your father?" she added and the heartbeat I knew so well suddenly stopped. When it started, again Bella stood up so quickly that she reminded me of a vampire. She moved towards the door and Dean thought of every foul word he could think of as he followed her. _Oh dear, what did I say? _I stood to go after them but Carlisle grabbed my arm. _Wait my son; listen to his explanation before making her tell you what is wrong._

"Her father is dead, murdered by a vampire about five years ago." Sam said as if he could hear what Carlisle just thought. "Oh God" my sister cried._ What have we done?_ She thought as Jasper held her. _Poor Bella_, Rosalie thought as she held Emmett hand._ I will hunt them down and destroy the evil sonofabitch that hurt my sister and her family_, Emmett thought as he shook with anger and grief for Bella's pain.Sam looked from one face to the other and realization dawned on his face. _He understands now, Edward, he knows we care a great deal for her. _

I could hear Bella and Dean's soft murmurs coming from outside then Dean stormed back into the house.. "Get your things Sam, we're out of here" Dean said with every once of venom he could muster. Sam started moving around the room. _Why did I ask her to come here? I don't care if is The Demon I should let him tear them apart. They should have been there to protect her. _

"That's **why** I left, Dean, I had no idea…" Edward said. "A lot of good that did" his voice hard. Sam stepped between us and they were gone. I turned around to face my family and I sighed and began to tell what I had seen of Bella's life through Dean's mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all,**

**I just wanted to fill you in on a few things: First of all, Bella and Sam are the same age. Secondly, I'm mixing the vampires of Supernatural and Twilight together. For the most part they have the same traits as Twilight's vamps except in SN they're a little easier to kill. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I friggin' love Twilight and Supernatural but I don't own them. (Not yet anyway!!)**

**SPOV**

Dean cursed under his breath most of the way to the motel room. Finally, he calmed down and looked at me. "She's going to be fine Dean, if nothing else then at least we'll get a shot at the demon" I reassured him. He didn't bother to answer me as he turned into the parking lot. He pulled in next to Bella's new Chevy Avalanche. It was a big truck and no one ever expected to see such a tiny girl hop out of it. I think that's why she liked it so much.

"Do you think she'll want to bunk with us or have her own room?" he asked as we moved toward the trunk of his car. "I don't think she'll care," I said as I grabbed the last bag and made my way to the door. It was unlocked, as if she had been expecting us. "I think she's in the shower," Dean said as he sat down on the bed. "Hey Bells, it's just us" I called through the door. "I'll be out in a sec guys," she answered as I turned toward the tiny wooden table where I sat up my computer.

I thought about the first time we met Bella. My dad had gotten a tip about unexplained deaths in Oregon. We found her in the warehouse where Victoria was keeping her. Every inch of skin was scratched or covered in bruises. Her face was swollen and unrecognizable. Bella's wrists had been tided together above her head and her feet dangled above the ground. "Jesus Christ!" Dad whispered as he cut her down. It damn near gave us all a heart attack when she suddenly gasped and fought back.

"It's okay, we're here to help you," I said holding her face gently in my hands as Dean cradled her from behind. She stopped thrashing and opened the lesser swollen eye. She looked down at the corpse of the vampire and sighed with relief. As I torched the bloodsucker, Dean focused on trying to keep her awake so we could get her to a hospital.

"What's your name?" He asked as he gave her a light shake. "Bella… Swan" she whispered, slurring her words. Suddenly I was flying through the air and slammed into a wall. Dean slid down the wall right after I did and Dad wasn't far behind. I looked for our attacked and saw him gliding across the room toward us. I glanced at Dean and knew we were in trouble. "Charlie, no please don't do this" Bella called to the newborn. He hesitated for a fraction a second and lifted me up. I could feel his cold breath on my neck and then an ear-piercing growl ripped through the night. I dropped to the ground to see that Bella, with Dean's machete in her hand, had cut off his arm. Dad tackled him to the ground and Bella swung the blade down on the newborn's neck. As the vampire's head rolled away, she screamed out with so much pain that I thought she was being attacked again. "I'm so sorry, Daddy" she said before she collapsed.

We posed as her family when finally made it to the hospital in Salem. It was fifteen-minute drive from the warehouse but it had felt like hours. Usually we just took off after we made sure everyone was safe but something was different about her. Vampires killed for food but this one had kept and tortured her. I wasn't sure why we stayed but we did. After she woke up and explained her side of the story, we told her ours. When she said that she wanted to fight too Dad tried to talk her out of it, but she was stubborn and eventually she won.

Dad took her to Bobby's and after a month of staying there with her, I got my acceptance letter and scholarship offer to Stanford. I will always regret not saying goodbye to her or Dean when I took off. To this day, my brother had no ideal that I stayed in touch with her the entire time I was there. She even met Jessica a few times before Dean came for me to hunt Dad down a year ago.

The door to the bathroom opened, pulling me out of my memories.

**BPOV**

I opened the door to the motel and sighed. It was a hideous yellow and lime green combo straight out of the seventies. I walked across the tiny room to one of the two queen beds. I sat on the edge, testing the softness. "Awesome" I whispered to myself another crappy room with a hard bed. I slipped off my shoes, grabbed my bag, and headed for the shower. I turned on the water and let it heat up. I stepped inside and let the hot water relax my muscles.

Suddenly I heard the motel room door open and muffled voices. My mind went straight into defense mode as I reached for my gun. "Hey Bells, it's just us" Sam's voice called through the bathroom door. "I'll be out in sec, guys" I responded as I shut of the water and grabbed my towel. I dried off and brushed my hair. I put on a shirt I stole from Dean a few months back and a pair of black yoga pants. I opened the door to find that Sam and Dean had taken their usual places. Dean was sitting on bed closest to the door. Sam was sitting in front of his laptop, his face full of concentration.

"Hey, I was wondering where that shirt went" Dean said as I moved to the empty bed. I just smiled as I threw back the covers and crawled in. I closed my eyes and waited. "Bella," Sam started and I glanced up to see him walking over to the bed. "I'm fine Sammy, I swear, let's just take a nap," I said as he crawled in next to me. Dean turned off the TV and both boys were asleep almost instantly. I laid there listening to their breathing for a while, feeling safe, as I finally drifted to sleep.

Okay so now you can review. I honestly listen to everyone's suggestions, so help me make the story better. Oh and hey if there is something or someone that you'd like to see pop up in the future let me know all you have to do is REVIEW!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I am sure I messed up on the time thing. This story is set in Season two of Supernatural. Fighting for Air is set after Croatoan. I messed up in chapter one when I said everyone is busy with their own hunts because of the Hell Gate opening up. Opps… So sorry for the confusion, if it helps I confused myself. I hope you can open your hearts and forgive me. Okay so now that is settled here is the new chapter!**

**EPOV**

I turned around to face my family and I sighed and began to tell what I had seen of Bella's life through Dean's mind. "I don't know where to start," I barely whispered but everyone heard me. "Well, what happened to Charlie?" Rosalie nudged hoping to get the story going. "Victoria, the red headed female from the baseball field, was James' mate. When we killed James, Victoria wanted retribution. She wanted me to feel the same pain she felt so she went after Bella." I heard Esme gasp._ Keep going_ Carlisle thought as he put his arm around his wife.

"Renee, Bella's mother, was there visiting for Christmas. Victoria drank her dry before kidnapping Bella and Charlie. Laurent had been there to help;" I added "He must have gone back to Denali after they reached a warehouse in Oregon". _That little bastard_, Emmett thought as he kept his eyes on the ground.

" Dean's thoughts weren't very clear about what happened next but Sam, Dean, and their father were already on a hunt in that area when they came across the warehouse. They managed to kill Victoria but they we're attacked by a newborn." I could hardly bring myself to say what happened next. The thoughts of my family, especially Alice, begged me to continue.

"It was Charlie… he attacked them" again my voice dropped to a whisper as realization and horror spread through my family. "Bella begged for him to stop before he killed the Winchesters but the blood lust was too much. Therefore, Bella did what she had too… She killed Charlie to protect them." I felt waves of calm entering my system; I glanced up and nodded at Jasper. Alice let out a muffled scream into his chest and his thoughts focused on consoling only her. Rosalie looked disgusted and Emmett was in shock. Esme and Carlisle both sat speechless with their mouths open. She had begged me to stay and I wouldn't, Dean's right, this is my fault. We sat in silence for a few more minutes before everyone regained composer.

"So what happened next?" Rosalie asked as she walked over to the window and stared out. "She stayed with the hunters and a one of their friends until she was healed from the beating she took from Victoria. After that, she trained to become a hunter like them. They taught her how to fight and use weapons. Eventually their dad started to take her on hunts with him and Dean after Sam went away to college. One day they got into an argument about a hunt and she took off. She hunted on her own and she was amazing. It was like she was born to do this." I said in awe as I remembered the way she moved through Dean's eyes.

"Why did he talk about Bella like that?" Jasper asked. "It would seem were not the first stop of the yellow eyed demon" I responded. "The yellow eyed demon killed Sam and Dean's mother. Then twenty two years later he came back and killed Sam's girlfriend, because of what he is" I sighed. "He has visions, he can see people die before it actually happens, like Alice but he has no control and they cause him great pain."_ That's great, but what does that have to do with her?_ Emmett thought impatiently.

"They started when he turned twenty three, since then they come across a few others. One had telepathy, the other had persuasion, both started when they were twenty-three. Sam's visions tend to center on the children like him and he has had a couple of visions about Bella. They think she is one of them." I sighed.

"Wouldn't she have to have powers in order to be like them?" Esme asked gently. "Yes, it would seem that Bella is a healer. She can heal others and herself quickly, that and the demon can't control her like the others makes her very powerful." Everyone stayed silent but their minds raced. "Well how about we hunt while we wait for their return then" Carlisle said trying to distract everyone. With that, we were gone into the night.

**I love it when you guys review, It makes my day!**

**Thank you for all the suggestions and keep them coming. If you don't like the way the story is going then tell me, I'm a big girl I can handle it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! So here is a quick update before I take off for the weekend. I'll try to put up a new chapter on Tuesday. I'm heading to Central Michigan University until Sunday, so I won't be able to write. BTW… I put some pics of the boys on my profile! Make sure you check them out…Especially for those that don't follow Supernatural as obsessively as I do (as if it was possible) XD**

**SPOV**

I woke to Dean singing in the shower. "Oh God, Shut Up" I mumbled into the pillow. I heard Bella snort and felt her turn toward me. I opened one eye to see that her big brown eyes were still closed. "He isn't going to be happy until we're awake," she stated but made no move to get up. "Probably not" I sighed. We laid there for a few minutes more until Dean came out fully dressed and threw his wet towel at us.

"Get up; there is a bar across the road with a pool table and a poker room. We to get cash some how" Bella picked up the towel and stood up. "I call dibs on the bathroom," she said as Dean bent down to look through his bag. She glanced at me with a wicked grin on her face and snapped the towel at Dean's butt. The look on Dean's face was priceless and Bella ran, laughing, and shut the bathroom door.

"She seems to be doing better," Dean whispered when we managed to stop laughing. "Yeah, I think she'll be alright, it just makes her uncomfortable to be around the Cullens" I added as I gathered up the things I would need for a shower. "Hey guys, if you're done talking about me, do you think you can hand me my bag?" She asked through the door. Dean and I smirked at each other as I picked up bag and cracked the door open enough to slide it through. "Thank you Sammy" Bella sang as she grabbed the bag.

Dean and I both stood up when Bella came out. She was wearing a green sundress and heels. Her soft brown hair was down and framing her face. She looked amazing. "You boys are going to need a towel to clean up all that drool," She said as she rolled her eyes at us, but she couldn't hide the way she blushed.

After we finished getting ready, we walked across the street. The door swung open and the smell of beer and cigarette smoke surrounded us. Old country music blared and the mostly male crowd turned to stare as Bella led the way to an empty table. We had barely sat down when the first beer arrived. "It's from the guy over there," said the waitress as she handed it to Bella. "Moving fast tonight aren't they?" Dean said as he eyed up the frat boys at the pool table who had sent it over. "You know what?" Bella asked as she took a sip. "I might actually feel bad about taking their money," She said as I raised my eyebrow. "Not that that is going to stop me or anything" She said as she slid off her chair and headed toward them.

It was easy for Dean and me to hustle money from barflies in places like this but we still had to be careful. If we won too much then it was highly likely the night would end in a fistfight. However, Bells put us to shame. She could come off as sweet and innocent. No one would think twice about losing a few hundred dollars to a hundred pound girl in a pretty dress. Dean disappeared into the backroom to play a few hands of poker. I stayed to keep in eye out for anything unordinary. I watched as Bella jumped up and down with excitement as one of the balls rolled into the corner pocket. I had to turn away to keep from laughing. She could have sunk that ball and a few others easy if she really wanted too. I felt my phone vibrate and checked the caller ID.

I didn't recognize the number but answered anyways. "Hello?" I asked. "Sam, Dean's about to be in serious trouble" Alice said quickly. "We're on our way," she said before the line went dead. I ran toward the back. Bella looked up in confusion as I ran past and burst through the door. A big man was holding Dean against the wall. "You're a cheat, I want my money back," He was yelling and I barely managed to move him away from Dean at all. "Hey, I won that money fair and square" Dean yelled over my shoulder. The friend of the big man hit me… hard. Dean punched the big man and a big fight broke out. I grabbed the collar of Dean's leather jacket and pulled him toward the door. By then the fight had spread through the entire bar. I spotted Bella breaking a pool stick over the frat boy's head.

"Bella lets go," I said and she turned to look at me. She grabbed the money and rolled under the pool table to avoid a chair that flew through the air. I grabbed her arm and the three of us made a run for the door. The fresh air was cool enough to make us shiver. "Is everyone alright?" Carlisle said from behind us. We jumped at his voice and spun around. Alice, Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle were standing there looking for any injuries. "Dude, we caught the end of that little show," Emmett said with a huge grin. "That pool stick move was pretty sweet".

"Yeah it was" Dean said as he high-fived her. "I learned from the best," she said as Dean slid off his jacket and handed it to her.

**I hoped y'all liked it. Let me know what you think, 'cuz I LOVE IT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, so I decided to give you a little more before I leave! **

**I don't own the characters of Supernatural or Twilight **

**EPOV**

Alice gasped as images of Dean filled her mind. Several men were fighting; one pulled out a gun and aimed at Dean. The gun went off and Dean's body slid to the floor leaving a trail of blood down the wall.

I threw her my cell phone and read off the number Sam had written down earlier that day. ""Sam, Dean's about to be in serious trouble" Alice said once Sam picked up. "We're on our way".

"Jasper, Esme, Rose" I called out "stay here, everyone else let's move". We ran through the night toward the bar Alice had seen. You didn't need to have vampire hearing to know that a bar brawl was going down. We dodged fists and bodies as we made our way in. I held my breath to keep from smelling the fresh blood of broken noses and knuckles. I could see Dean and Sam heading our way. Dean sucker punched a guy that was about to hit a waitress and Sam was looking around for something.

"Let's go Bella" he called out when he finally spotted her. Anger rose in my chest at the thought of her being in such a place. If they cared about her so much why would they drag her here? The crowd parted enough that I could get a clear view of where Sam was looking. I spotted her just in time to see her crack a pool stick over a guys head. _Holy crap, that…was…Awesome! _Emmett thought giddily.She hit the floor and rolled under the table in a graceful move that couldn't possibly belong to the Bella I knew.

Once she got to the boys, they ran for the door and we followed. They slowed once they got outside. "Is everyone alright?" Carlisle asked causing all three of them to jump. Dude, we caught the end of that little show," Emmett laughed. "That pool stick move was pretty sweet".

"Yeah it was" Dean added as they high-fived. "I learned from the best," she smiled as Dean wrapped his jacket around her. I looked her over for any sign of injury. Words could not describe how beautiful she looked. Dean's jacket was huge on her tiny frame.

We stood for a moment longer. "Well, I guess we should go back to our room" Sam said, breaking the awkward silence. "No you shouldn't, one of your friends from the bar know where you're staying. He's going to come looking for you" Alice lied and I glanced at her._ They'll stay with us, we will be able to watch out for them better and maybe convince Bella to forgive us, _she explained and I looked back at the hunters. Bella groaned and smack Dean's chest playfully. "Way to go Maverick, now we're homeless".

"You could stay with us, we have a couple of free bedrooms," I said. Dean and Sam looked at each other then down at Bella. Her brow was furrowed and it drove me crazy not knowing what she was thinking. "Alright" she finally said. Her voice was weary and guarded. She spun around and everyone followed her across the street. She opened the door to tiny motel and the humans followed in, picking up their bags as they went.

"It looks like the seventies threw up in here," Alice said once she got a look at the shag carpeting and the color scheme. Sam laughed as he as he stuffed a shirt into his bag. I didn't miss the fact that they were sharing a room. After they finished packing, they got into their vehicles. "Do you guys need a ride?" Sam asked before he got in. _Say no; say no _Dean's mind pleaded as he gave us a friendly smile. "We can run there faster," I said with the same friendly smile on my face. The roar of the engines cut through the night as they started the road.

**BPOV**

I turned off the radio as I drove behind the impala. I tried to clear my mind and relax before walking into a room with Jasper. I heard music coming from my bag anyway. Once I found my phone I looked at the ID and smiled. "Hey Ash, how is my favorite genius doing?" I asked. "My day always gets better when I'm talking to you" Ash said as I turned into the driveway. "I tried to get a hold of Winchesters but their phone was busy, are you with them" he asked. "Yup, we're on a hunt and we will be here for a few days" I added just in case he planned on a giving us another case. "We'll then you might want to gather them around, I have some news about your yellow eyed friend." he said.

That got my attention. I put the car in park as Sam and Dean got out of their car. They glanced back at me as the Cullens moved through the house. I waved at them and told Ash to hang on for a few minutes. I got out of my truck and headed toward the house. "Hey guys, Ash has some info about the demon" I said as I entered the house. Once everyone has gathered around I turned on the speakerphone on my cell. " Alright Ash, lets hear it" Dean said as he sat down next to Esme. He kept his distance though, whether he realized it or not.

"There has been major demonic activity headed toward the northern Montana area. We have cattle deaths, electrical storms, and to top off the demon trifecta, at least five hunters have been killed in it's path." Ash's southern twang rang from the small speaker. "I knew these guys, Bella, they were good men. I'm worried about you three" he said as I looked to see Sam and Dean's reactions. " Aww.. Ash we like you too" Dean said.

It drives Sam crazy when Dean does that. Sam is the type of guy that talks about how he feels. Dean and I are more alike in that way. We were what Sam liked to call emotionally retarded. Dean always had to crack a joke or change the subject whenever a chick flick moment arises. We spoke to Ash for a few minutes longer before Dean went to go get everyone's bags.

"Well, let's show you to your rooms," Esme said once we hung up. We followed her up the stairs to the second floor. " Sam, Dean you can stay in Edward's room. We've already set up a couple of beds in there for you" she motioned and opened the door to reveal their new room. It had the same thick carpeting and shelves of music that his room in Forks had. I watched as Dean made his way over and read each title. The longer he looked the more excited his face got. "Well I'll say this for Edward, he has good taste in music" He studied the back of a Robert Johnson vinyl as Esme touched my shoulder. "You can take Alice and Jasper's room" She said as she opened the door across the hallway. I crinkled my nose as I looked into the pink and white bedroom.

"No thanks, I'm use to staying with the boys" I said as I turned around followed us downstairs. The look on Edward's face told me he heard what I said about my sleeping arrangements. I guess Dean noticed too and added "Yeah, how else is Sam going to get a girl to sleep with him?" Sam pushed his brother and I snorted. "Dean when was the last time you just slept next to a girl? And I don't mean that time in Austin, when you pasted out at that stripper's apartment before 'the magic' could happen" I asked.

"Shut up" was his only response. Again the room was filled with an awkward silence. I didn't really want to talk to the vampires of past but this was just uncomfortable. As I opened my mouth to speak, Edward beat me to it.

"Bella can I talk to you for a moment?"

**How's that for a cliff hanger? Don't hate… appreciate! Review for me!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Everyone! I am back after my rockin' weekend. I hoped you all enjoyed the last chapter. I know I left you with a cliffhanger but I wanted you to miss me! Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

PS- **You all know I don't own Supernatural or Twilight, but if you're feeling generous I would really like them for Christmas.**

BPOV

I stood to follow Edward out to the porch but Dean grabbed my arm first. He glared at Edward for a moment and I wondered what he was thinking. Then his gaze softened and as he turned toward me. I just nodded and he let go.

The porch light threw a warm glow on his skin as he stepped outside. The air was chilly and I shivered. Up until then I had forgotten that I hadn't taken off Dean's jacket and I was grateful he hadn't said anything about it. Edward gracefully sat down on the top step. Instead of sitting nest to him, I leaned against the railing. "Bella" he started as he angled his body toward me. I remained silent as I remembered the last time I had a private conversation with him. I was numb inside then too.

"You have no ideal how truly sorry I am," he said. "If I had known the damage that I would cause by leaving you then I never would have lied," Suddenly I wasn't so numb any more. I could feel a small ball of anger rising in my stomach.

"Bella, I never stopped loving you, I lied so you would be safe," he said.

"So that I could be safe," I repeated dumbly. The ball of anger grew as I stared at him. His eyes searched my face. I must have looked as mad as I felt. "Yes" he whispered as he stood and walked over to me. His cool fingers felt like feathers as he brushed my cheek. Edward's eyes stared into mine and I knew he was trying to dazzle me.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I shouted as the ball exploded inside of me. "How dare you," I said as I pushed his hand away from my face. Edward looked like I had just slapped him and I wish I had. "You left to protect me?" I screamed as I walked around him. I threw open the door and stomped my way inside. I couldn't look at him anymore. I knew that if I hit him I would be the one in pain.

I heard the screen door shut behind me again as Edward followed. "Bella please…" he begged as he followed me into the living room. Everyone was staring at us but I didn't care. "What Edward? What do you want from me?" I shouted and through my arms up. "You had me, remember? I was yours, mind, body, and soul, I was all yours and YOU walked out on me" Edward stared at me with his mouth open. I felt waves of calm suffocating me.

"Jasper I swear to God if you don't knock it off I'm going to use you as kindling for a bonfire." I said as I turned toward him and the rest of the Cullens. "Bella, that's not fair, he was trying to help" Alice yelled right back at me. "Really Alice? I sorry if my attitude offended you" I responded, each world was dripping with sarcasm. "Do you want to know what I think is unfair?" I asked. "I think having my heart broken by a man I was head over heels in love with was unfair." I said before she had a chance to respond. " I think it's unfair that my best friend and the people I thought of as family just left me without saying a word" I paused for a second to let my words sink in. " Edward wasn't the only one that hurt me that day" I whispered .

"I laid in those woods for seven hours after you took off, it hurt too much to move or breathe," I said as each painful memory surfaced. "The doctor started using words like catatonic, to describe that first week," I said watching the faces of the vampires as I started to pace the room. "I lost 20 pounds and I walked around like a zombie, then Victoria came for me" I voice sounded hollow even to me.

"I watched as my mother was murdered in front of me. I watched as my father was turned. I was beaten and tortured because she wanted to cause YOU pain" I could see guilt cloud their faces. They stared at me in horror and with my anger subsiding I felt sick. I looked over to Dean and Sam. They were standing in the corner waiting for my cue on what to do. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes and I just wanted to get the hell away from everybody. I took one last glance at Alice and Edward. They looked like a couple of kicked puppies.

I turned around and headed back down the hallway to the stairs. I took them two at time, eager to get to my room. I fell on one of the beds and just laid there, trying to calm myself down. I felt ashamed of myself because of the hissy fit I just threw. I don't know how long I was in there before I heard a soft knock on the door. "Bella?" Dean's deep voice called in as he cracked the door. The hallway light allowed me to see that their faces were full of pity.

They walked over to bed and climbed in. My back pressed against Sam and I rested my head on Dean's chest. That was the first night in a long time that I cried myself to sleep.

**EPOV**

I couldn't speak as Bella's outburst continued.The pain in her voice was thick as she turned on my family. I looked into their minds but they were all in shock. I managed to look past her for moment to Sam and Dean. They were watching her cautiously and I couldn't help but listen to Dean's thoughts. _It's going to be alright Bells, I promise. This has been building up for five years; I'm surprised it isn't worse._

Bella spun around and headed up the stairs. I was tempted to go up there to her but she need to calm down. "Wow" Sam sighed as he looked at his brother. "Dude, I know… right?" Dean smiled. Sam smiled back but the smirk left his face as he looked at me. "I can feel her from down here, she feels guilty," Jasper announced.

"Why?" Dean snorted. Sam elbowed him in the chest and headed for the stairs. Dean followed; mumbling curse words as he walked passed me. After a few minutes, we heard Bella crying. I felt like scum and the silence was overwhelming. "I'm going hunting," I said as I walked out the door. I started running before anyone had a chance to offer to come with me.

**SPOV**

When Bella finally fell asleep, I stood up and grabbed a blanket to cover her with. Dean's shirt was soaked with Bella's tears but he didn't seem like he cared. He didn't make a move to get up so I laid down on the other bed. When I woke up Dean and Bella were still sleeping. The alarm clock next to me said it was seven am and the sun looked like it was going to break through thick curtains on the many windows. I heard Dean moan as he stretched out. "Jesus, Dean I was sleeping" Bella whined into the pillow. I sat up and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. "Sorry Bells, I forgot you slept next to me last night" he yawned as she rolled off the bed and grabbed her bag.

"So how awkward do you think it's going to be today?" She asked once she got her clothes out of her bag. "I don't know but according to Alice, the demon and his band of merry minions should be here tonight" I answered her. "Do you guys still have spray paint? because I have the salt" she asked as she sat back down on the edge of the bed. "Yeah" Dean said as he stood up. His eyes met Bella's for moment and both took off running out of the room.

I laughed as I moved toward the hallway. Bella had Dean on his butt and he wouldn't let go of her legs. "You can have the bathroom for as long as you want after I'm done" Bella grunted as Dean flipped her to the ground. "You take forever" Dean managed to answer before Bella wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped him over her head so she was on top.

As they bantered back and forth, the bedroom doors began to open as the Cullens began to look for the source of all the commotion. It was quite the sight to see too. My big brother was being pinned to the ground by a tiny girl. I shook my head as I slipped past them and shut the bathroom door. "HEY!" they shouted in unison. I only laughed in response as I began to get ready for the day.

**So there it is! Let me know what you think about this chapter or the pics on my profile. I really love reading your comments. I try to answer everyone's questions so don't be shy XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you liked Bella's crazy rant. I know they didn't have very much of a conversation but Edward needs a good yelling at. I'm sorry about the last chapter (some of you had to read it completely underlined due to a formatting mistake)**

**BPOV**

When Dean finally let me out of the headlock and I had promised not to knee him in the groin, he went on a quest for coffee. I realized that five of the Cullens had been watching the exchange between Dean and me.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked, testing the waters. "He's at the hospital," Esme said just as cautiously. She moved quickly, closing the distance between us. "Bella, I'm so sorry," Esme said as she wrapped her arms around me. It had caught me off guard but after a few seconds, I hugged her back. It wasn't her fault that Edward is an idiot; she did what she had to in order to keep her family together. When she pulled back, she had a big smile of her face.

"Bella, I'll give you my eternal gratitude if you get down here and make me something to eat!" Dean shouted from somewhere downstairs. I rolled my eyes at the Cullens and went to find the kitchen.

Dean was sitting on a stool in the kitchen drinking his coffee. "All right Dean what do you want for breakfast" I said as I opened the refrigerator. I wasn't surprised to see the kitchen was well stocked. Between Alice and Esme, I'm sure every human need would be taken care of.

I had just finished making chocolate chip pancakes with bacon when Sam came in. He sat down next to Dean and I slid their plates over to them. I turned my back to fix my plate and by the time I turned around the boys were shoveling the last of their meal in their mouths. "You know, it might taste better if you eat it instead of just inhaling," I said as I sat down. Dean rolled his eyes and opened his overly full mouth. "Well aren't you boys charming" Rosalie said as she walked through and out the backdoor. The boy's laughter filled the kitchen as I stuck my tongue out as the door clicked shut.

**SPOV**

After breakfast Dean and Bella played rock, paper, scissors for the bathroom. Bella won and Dean followed her upstairs, leaving me alone with the Cullens. I walked into the living room where Jasper and Emmett were playing video games. Alice was reading a fashion magazine in an armchair in the corner. Rosalie and Esme were talking quietly nearby. Looking at them you never would have guessed that demons were on their way to slaughter them. "Esme, I need to ask you a favor" I said. "In order to trap these demons we have to draw Devil's traps on the ceilings of every room…using spray paint" I said watching her face. "Oh well that's okay" she answered but her face told a different story. I apologized and went upstairs to get my bag. I started in our room and worked my way through the second floor and downstairs.

When Bella was finished getting ready she followed the same path I had. She poured salt along the windows and doors. "Okay I get why you want to tag the ceiling but what's up with the salt. In less we're fighting Frosty the snowman I don't think a little seasoning is going to help" Emmett said as we finished up in the living room. He reminded me so much of Dean it was uncanny.

"Salt is pure and demons can't cross it. It will buy us some time tonight" I answered as Edward arrived home. He had barely walked in the door when Dean came downstairs. Dean's eyes met Edward's for a moment before Edward's loud growl erupted through the air.

**You know the drill people, leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry, about the extra short chapters, but at least I update frequently right?**

**I love your reviews! I now have over one hundred and I am pumped. It makes me do the happy dance! So thanks to everyone XD**

**EPOV**

I walked into the house to see my family in the living room. The ceiling had a giant pentagram painted on it and there was salt on the floor by the door. I stepped over it cautiously as I read the explanation in Emmett's mind. Suddenly images filled my mind as Dean turned the corner. Bella and Dean were in his car, the smell of whiskey hung in the air. He was looking into Bella's deep brown eyes and then he was kissing her. She moved onto his lap, deepening the kiss as his filthy hands roamed over her body. He looked right at me and dared to smile. Fury erupted inside of me and I let out a deafening growl.

I had Dean against a wall before he had time to blink. "What the hell are you doing?" Bella shouted from somewhere behind me. My brothers grabbed my arms and pulled me away. Dean just stared back without a drop of fear in his green eyes. _What's the matter Eddie? Didn't think she'd move on to bigger and better things?_ I wanted to rip his head off his body but my brothers still had me restrained. Bella moved to stand between him and me. Her back was turned to me as she checked Dean for injuries that I only wish I had inflicted.

Bella's hand move softly over his face and neck. _Thanks Edward, this feels so good_ he thought at me and images of Bella moaning as he kissed her neck filled his mind and mine. It felt like Jasper throwing every inch of calm he could produce my way as Emmett half dragged me back outside.

"What do you think you are doing Edward?" Alice asked as she followed us. "He's kissed her, touched her and now he's purposely thinking about it just to piss me off" I said with acid in my voice. "So that's why you were so jealous? Because I haven't picked up a single romantic vibe off either of them" Jasper said as I headed for the garage.

Rosalie was already in there under Emmett's Jeep. When she heard us come in, she sat up. "What's got your panties in a twist?" She asked. Emmett's booming laugh echoed off the walls. "Bella and Dean had a thing and now Edward's having a conniption" Alice said as she went to stand by her. "You don't understand he's purposely trying to provoke me" I said as I sat down with my head in my hands.

This isn't the way I wanted my return to go. I was going to try to talk to Bella again and show her that I'm worthy of her trust again. "So you're fighting back by giving him exactly what he wants?" Emmett chuckled.

**BPOV**

"What were you thinking?" I asked once we made our way upstairs. "Nothing, he just attacked me" Dean said and batted his eyelashes at me. "Fine, lie to me, Edward will end up telling me anyways." I said as I moved to look out the window. "Sam can you give us a moment" Dean asked. "No, if she going to kick your ass, I want to see it" Sam chuckled. I didn't bother looking at them; instead, I looked out over the Cullens property and the woods that surrounded it. Finally, I heard Sam sigh and the door click shut behind him.

"Okay Bells, I want you to remember how much it would hurt Sam if you actually killed me" Dean started out. My stomach dropped and I was pretty sure I didn't want him to continue.

**SPOV**

"OH MY GOD!" I heard Bella yell out. I was sitting on the couch across from Esme. She was being a great host but I was still uncomfortable, it wasn't her fault. I was use to being in hotel rooms and abandoned buildings, not the upper-class home of a vampire doctor and his family. "Jesus Christ" Dean shouted as he ran downstairs. His cheek was already bruising. Bella looked furious as she followed him in. "I can't believe… What the hell… You Jackass" she stuttered. She picked up a vase and threw it at him, hitting him in the shoulder.

"What's going on?" I tried interrupting before Bella committed homicide. "Your brother is an idiot, that's what's going on" she answered as she turned and stomped out the front door.

**Hey, I want one hundred more! Give me a review… let me know what you want to see happen! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone, I love you all so much. I got more reviews for the last chapter then any other. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I tried to make this one just a little longer then the last one (not much, but a little)**

I cannot believe Dean would do that. What a jerk, he was using me to mess with Edward, not that he doesn't deserve it, but still. I just sat in my truck, to angry to drive, fuming about what had just happened. AC/DC started playing from my back pocket. You can say many things about Dean Winchester but you can't say he isn't brave. I answered preparing myself for round two.

"What?" I answered. "It's Sam, Dean told me what happened" he started. I cringed as I waited for him to continue. He didn't say anything, which made the guilt I was feeling much worse. "Sammy, we were drunk, you were away at college and John was being….John" I stumbled over my words as I tried to explain. Sam just grunted in response "it was a one time thing, and he's not even a good kisser, nothing happened" I lied. Something happened all right, but I definitely wasn't telling Sam that. It was the first time I had ever gotten drunk and I did something stupid. I'm pretty much 104 sure that I wasn't the first girl that lost her virginity to Dean Winchester, but I was the only one Sam would have a problem with.

"I don't want to know the rest Bella, just come inside, Dean's on the phone with Bobby" he sighed. I hopped down from my truck the same time everyone came out of the garage. I smiled as friendly as I could manage, trying to remain calm as Edward walked over to me. His skin sparkled in midday sun and a stray lock of copper hair fell into his eyes.

"So you and Dean?" he started as we both looked at the ground. His family stood a few feet behind him watching us carefully. "Yeah well, you wanted me to move on remember?" I said as I clenched my fist together. I promised myself this morning I would try to be civil towards everyone if it killed me. I was regretting that decision already.

"But with Dean?" he said and I glanced up quickly to see his face. He actually looked disgusted and my temper flared. "What's wrong with Dean? I'll have you know he is a great guy who cares about me and would do nothing to hurt me," I said defensively. "He's a womanizer, Bella, the only wants one thing from a girl," he said with a patronizing tone. "Look I know Dean is a man whore but he's my man whore, why the hell do you even care?" I yelled, turned, and walked into the house. "Smooth, Edward, real smooth" I heard Emmett say as the screen door slam shut behind me.

Dean had just hung up as I walked into the living room. He raised his eyebrows and gave me his crooked smile, his own way of asking if he was forgiven. I rolled my eyes at him and sighed, of course I forgave him.

**SPOV**

"What did Bobby have for us?" Bella asked as she sat down next to me. I leaned back waiting for Dean's reply as the Cullens entered the room. Edward gave a murderous glance at Dean but Dean was to busy looking at Bella. "Bobby said that there is a major storm heading this way, he thinks one of the demons is causing it," he said. I turned the same time everyone else did to look outside. The sun had been shining brightly a few minutes ago and now clouds blocked it out. The trees in the yard swayed back and forth.

"What do we need to do" Emmett asked as he rolled his shoulders. He looked excited for a fight and he would get one. "We'll have to divide and conquer," I said as I started to draw out a map of the house. Everyone gathered around to get a better look as I laid out everyone's assignments. "I assumed everyone would want their mates with them in the rooms, so Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme will stay upstairs. Jasper and Alice will take the kitchen." I watched their faces as they nodded in agreement. "Edward, Dean, Bella, and I will stay in here living room and will act as a go between. Anyone needs help don't hesitate to yell for help." Edward and Alice nodded with grim looks on their faces. I could practically see the vision replaying in front of their eyes.

"All of you need to hunt right now; you'll need to be as strong as possible. Plus, I'm sure there will be blood so the fuller you are, the less likely you'll try to kill us," Bella added. She got a funny look on her face for a moment then added, "Does Carlisle have any rosaries?" she asked Esme. Esme nodded and walked upstairs. Bella went into the kitchen and filled the sink with water.

When Esme returned Bella dropped the rosary in and asked for a blessing. "Instant holy water" She smiled as she returned to the living room. Bella passed a few more rosaries to Dean and I. "Head upstairs and fill up the bath tubs and sinks"

"Carlisle's home" Rosalie announced as we headed up the stairs. "Alright, fill him in on what's going on" I said to the beautiful vampire. She nodded and headed to for the door.

We came downstairs to see that Esme had turned on the lights because it had gotten so dark outside.

"Everyone ready?"

**EPOV**

_We can't fail Edward; We can't lose our family_ Alice thought as the hunters walked upstairs.I touched her shoulder and I felt Jasper calming everyone. "Hey Jasper, I'm sorry about the bonfire comment" Bella said sheepishly. Jasper nodded and smiled at her. His mind like everyone else's was on the fight. Thunder clapped overhead and Esme turned on the lights. When the Winchesters rejoined the group, we stood in silence for a moment.

"Everyone ready?" Sam asked as the lights flickered and died. "Do we have a choice" Bella's voice called out of the darkness. I heard Dean laugh as he picked up a flash light. He shined it over to Bella as she pulled a book of matches out of her pocket. She lit candles that her or Sam had set up earlier. She handed one to Jasper, Rosalie, and Carlisle. "We put candles in every room," she explained. Each pair left for their designated space and thunder shook the house. Through the window, I could see figures gathering at the edge of our yard.

"They're here" I let everyone know as my muscles tensed for the fight. "Good" Bella whispered as she stood next to me, "I hate long waits"

**Muahahahahaha**! **Oh it's about to be on like Donkey Kong baby! Worst-case scenario, I should have the next chapter up by Tuesday night. I hoped y'all like this one XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, you people freaked when I said you were going to have to wait until Tuesday for an update (That made my day). I replied to most folks and let them know they wouldn't have to wait that long because I was planning to update Saturday morning. Unfortunately I was stuck in the hospital, working all weekend (I'm a Nursing intern so I get the super crappy shifts). So here, I am 5:30 in the morning while on my lunch break to bring you a new chapter! Now that's dedication XD**

**SPOV**

"How many are there?" Dean asked as he watched the front. "Fifteen" Edward answered as his eyes scanned back and forth. The candlelight threw long shadows on the walls as the house shook again. A woman raised her hand and the windows shattered. I watched as they began to divide their numbers. Six of the demons jumped on the porch roof, which was even with the second floor. The other ten spread out to surround us. Three of headed for the kitchen where Jasper and Alice were waiting. The rest sauntered toward us.

The wind blew the salt away from the doors and windows and the demons walked in easily. Growling erupted from upstairs letting us know that the fight had already begun. The demons smiled as they looked from one of us to the other.

"Well if it isn't the brothers Winchester," the same women that had shattered the windows said. "We were told you would be here along with your bitch," She said as she turned her head impossibly fast to look at Bella. "Oh don't tell me old yellow eyes is too afraid to face us," Dean said as he kept his eyes on the other demons.

"He says it isn't time yet" she stated causally, as if we should have already knew that. "We're not here for you anyways; it would be a lot better for everyone if you just get in your car and leave"

"What are you here for?" Bella asked as moved closer. "There's been a vision that once our master is in complete power, these _vampires_ are going to be a bigger pain in the ass then even the three of you," She said as she stepped closer too. Bella was the first to strike as she threw a right hook that would have broken any human jaw. "That's not nice," the demon said with malice as she grabbed Bella a flung her into the wall. The other demons in the room just stood watching the exchange with an expression similar to boredom.

The woman's back was turned to me so I grabbed her and threw her toward the middle of the room. She laughed at me as she started walking back toward us. She stopped suddenly as if she hit a wall. It was our turn to laugh as I pointed to the ceiling. She screamed as she realized she was stuck in a Devil's Trap

The demons shifted as the realized they had just been tricked. Two took off running outside and Dean ran after them. Three backed into the living room as Edward stalked toward them. That left Bella and me with the last two, a man and a woman whom you wouldn't think twice about if you passed them on the street.

"Hey Ugly! Come and get it" Bella taunted as the man moved toward her. I cursed her under my breath; Bella always had to pick on the ones that were bigger and stronger then her. The female moved towards me and threw a punch that I easily blocked. I struck her hard and kneed her in the stomach but it didn't faze her. She pushed me against the wall and I heard a loud crash. I managed to look over the woman's shoulder to see the man on the floor. Bella stood over him and gave him a swift kick to the ribs.

"Jason!" the female called as she went to help him. I used the opportunity to push her toward the devil's trap. She stumbled in as Bella dragged their partner over. Bella and I was breathing hard. Her cheek was red and it would be a bruise by morning unless she could figure out how to heal herself again. Her powers were like mine from that aspect, no control over when it would happen.

An explosion ripped through the night casting a hot orange glow throughout the house. "DEAN!" We shouted together as we ran for the door.

**EPOV**

I moved quickly as I fought the demons. No matter how hard I hit them they got up and gave as good as they got. Finally, I got them into the devil's trap. I closed my eyes and checked the thoughts of my family. Everyone was fine and Emmett was practically giddy. _Dude that was awesome lets do that again!_

I chuckled as an explosion rocked the house. "Dean" I heard Sam and Bella shout as they ran for the door. I followed them preparing for another fight. When I stepped outside the heat was overwhelming.

At first, I didn't realize what it was that had exploded until the fire died down a little. The outline of Bella's truck was visible and the fire was bright enough for me to see her face like it was the middle of the day. She stood there, her eyes wide and mouth open. Then suddenly she was furious as she turned to the demon Dean and Sam had pinned to the ground. "You blew up my truck you son of a" She yelled as she kicked the demon. _Edward you have to stop her_ Dean pleaded as he struggled with the demon. I ran over to Bella and wrapped my arms around her.

I lifted her tiny frame off the ground and carried her into the house as my family came outside to survey the damage.

**BPOV**

They blew up my truck. I can't believe they blew up my truck, why would they do that. "Bella, are you okay" Sam asked as he waved his hand in front of my face. "They blew up my truck, Sammy, I loved that truck" I knew I sounded childish but I didn't care. "I know sweetheart," he said as he rubbed circles on my back trying to calm me down before I hyperventilated. "Hey Bells" Dean said as he watched the demons circle the trap. "You know what will make you feel better" He smiled at me and Edward's musical laughter filled the room. "What Dean?" I asked my voice thick with defeat. "You can send these bastards back to Hell" I perked at the thought.

Room by room we exercised each demon from its human host. Six of the humans died in the process from previous injuries. We salted and burned the bodies in the back yard and I could see how much guilt Sam was feeling. "Demons don't always take care of the bodies they live in Sam. We saved nine of them, that's pretty good" I tried weakly to cheer him up. "I know, I can't help it," he answered as he turned and walked into the house.

When I finally followed him inside Esme, Rosalie, and Alice were finishing the clean up. Rosalie was standing on a chair scrubbing the ceiling where the devil's trap had been.

"So what do we do now?" I asked as I joined everyone. "We have to track him down and stop him from killing people," Dean said as he sat down next to me. "You know…the usual" he grinned. I looked at each of the vampires finally stopping with Alice. "He's going to come after you again isn't he," I asked although I already knew the answer.

The yellow-eyed demon saw the Cullens as a threat and as long as they were around, he was going to try to kill them. Alice just nodded as she held Jasper's hand. "I want to help" Edward said after a few moments of silence. "What?" Dean, Sam, and I exclaimed.

"I'm going with you"

**I hope you people liked this chapter. I plan on continuing and I'll probably put another chapter up Tuesday afternoon. Again, please feel free to let me know what you think and what you want to see more/less of and I'll try to meet your demands. **

**Getting Reviews makes me very happy, so go ahead a press that pretty little button XD**

**Love Ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

**What's up homies! I was called into work again tonight. This time there isn't really anything to do, and it sucks because I just drank a yummy Monster Energy Drink (my brand of heroin) and I'm HYPER!**

**Oh and I got a PM saying I was nominated for **_**best crossover**_** at thedenalicoven./id2.html **

**Go Vote for your favorites (Wink Wink)**

"I'm going with you," I repeated as the humans stared at me. Bella's heartbeat fluttered when I looked at her and she blushed when she realized I heard it. Sam's face was almost identical to Dean's; they both looked confused and unbelieving. _He is not riding in my car_ Dean thought as he crossed his arms and pouted like a child. _"_I'll take my own car and I'll follow you" I rolled my eyes and I turned toward my family. "It will be alright, I'll come back when that demon is gone" I tried calming their fears, especially Esme's.

After a few awkward goodbyes, we went upstairs to pack. "Don't pack anything fancy" Bella said once she finished "You won't need it". I threw the last pair of pants in the large bag and followed them downstairs to the impala. Alice hugged me and turned to hug Bella, but she was already getting in the backseat. _She still doesn't forgive me._ Alice thought as she turned back toward the house. I got into the Volvo and headed down the driveway after the others. With one last look in the review mirror, we were on our way.

We drove for hours stopping occasionally for gas or to switch drivers. Dean drove the fastest, which pleased me, and after an extensive argument and an impressive headlock, Bella convinced him to let her drive his baby.

It wasn't long after that we pulled off into an old junkyard. Cars were piled everywhere as Bella maneuvered her way up the driveway. The house was big but dingy and I knew Esme could work wonders with it. I got out of the car as the sun began to set.

Bella got out first and went to trunk to grab the bag as Sam and Dean got out. The screen door swung open as a tall stocky man walked out. He looked old enough to be the boys' father with graying hair and a scruffy beard. His cloths were portrayed his blue-collar background and his baseball cap was well worn and dirty.

"Hello boys" he called out as he down the steps. "Hey Bobby" Sam called out as he headed back toward the trunk. Bobby looked surprised for a moment as he looked me over _Well this should be good_

"Hey what's cookin' good lookin'" Bella asked as she carried her bags to my side. "I'll be damned, if it isn't Isabella Swan, in the flesh" Bobby said in a teasing tone. Bella dropped her bags and hugged the older man. _Welcome home baby girl_ he thought as he held her.

When they separated Bella looked back toward me started the introductions.

**BPOV**

My heart raced the entire drive to Bobby's. I knew how he would react to Edward and it wouldn't be pretty. Bobby took over the father figure roll in my life the moment I walked in his door. There was just something about him that both scared the hell out of you and made you feel safe.

I hugged for a long time trying to delay the inevitable. When I finally let go I turned back toward Edward and my breath caught in my throat. The sun was setting behind him making him look more like an angel then I had ever thought possible. I hadn't paid attention when we left Montana but he had changed his clothes before we left. He was wearing khaki cargo pants and a snug black t-shirt that clung to every muscle. Suddenly I was very happy that Jasper wasn't here to feel the lust I was feeling right then.

It took a few seconds for me to regain composer before I was able to continue. "Bobby I want you to me Edward, Edward this is Bobby," I said as Edward offered his hand to shake Bobby's hand. "Edward, as in your vampire ex?" he asked. I hoped Edward wasn't reading his mind, as he looked Edward up and down. "Yup" Dean answered from behind Edward. . He purposely bumped Edward's shoulder as he picked up my bags and headed inside.

"Dean doesn't like him" Bobby stated as he began to ignore Edward's presence. "Dean hates any guy that likes me" I returned his stance and tone. "That's because no one is good enough for you," Bobby said as he put his hand on my cheek. "Don't I know it" I beamed up at him. I didn't understand it but I was grateful that he wasn't giving me hell for bringing Edward here.

**SPOV**

Once we were settled in Dean and I fell asleep in the guest bedroom upstairs. Bella went to her the bedroom Bobby gave her while she was living here and training with him. I only slept for a couple of hours. I stood up and headed downstairs to make myself something to eat.

As I came into the kitchen, Bobby was stirring a big pot of chili and Edward was sitting at the small dining room table reading a book. "Oh God Bobby" I groaned "I'm sleeping on the couch in Bella's room tonight, because there is no way I'm staying in the same room as Dean after he has a bowl full of that chili"

I heard a snort from behind me as Bella walked into the kitchen. "You're not sleeping in my room if you plan on having a bowl too," she said as she moved past me rubbing her eye.

She was wearing a black sports bra and yoga pants with her hair up in a messy bun. She looked beautiful and a million inappropriate images flooded through my mind as she opened the refrigerator door and bent over to get out a carton of milk.

Bobby cleared his throat as he scowled at me and then at Edward. I guess he had been staring just as hard as I had. "So do you have any leads for us Bobby?" She asked as after she took a long drink straight from the carton. "Here's a lead for you… There are glasses in the cabinet behind you, try using one next time," he said as he took the milk away from her. He mumbled something that sounded like heathen as he put it back in the fridge.

Bella chuckled as she walked back toward the stairs. "And puts some clothes on, I'm not running a brothel for crying out loud" He called after her. He turned back toward us and pointed at me "go upstairs and tell your brother that dinner is ready, and you" he pointed to Edward who had returned to his book "This area has plenty of deer, you should go find some" he said as a way of dismissal. Edward got the hint and headed outside.

The phone rang as I head upstairs to shake Dean awake. "Come on man, Bobby says dinner's ready, you have to get up" he groaned but didn't move. "Hey Bella" I said as she came out of her room. "Can you do me a favor and make Dean get his butt out of bed?" I asked and laughed at the delighted smile on her face. "I think I got something that will do the trick," she said as she went back into her room. A heartbeat later, she walked over to me and held up a foghorn. I hurried to cover my ears as the horn blasted through the room. Dean jumped up and tripped over his sheets. Bella and I were in tears we were laughing so hard. "Oh you are so dead!" he yelled as Bella and I took off running down the stairs.

Bella ran and hid behind Bobby as Dean rounded the corner into the kitchen. "That's enough children, take a seat," he said as he filled each bowl with chili and crackers. I couldn't stop snickering as we sat down which only fueled Bella's giggles. She covered her mouth as Bobby joined us.

"Ellen called while you three were goofing around up there," he said as he sat down. "Yeah, what'd she want?" Dean said with a mouth full of food. "She says that she has a few hunts if you guys want to take them" I nodded as Bobby lifted a big spoonful into his mouth. "Sounds good to me," I said as we continued dinner.

By the time we finished we had swapped stories and talked about our favorite movies. Bella and Dean argued over who was the better Han Solo or Indiana Jones. While they were agreeing to disagree, I realized this was the closest thing to a real family I've ever had. I smiled and started refereeing again.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, let me know that you think they should hunt! I also put a picture of a Devil's trap on my profile page so check it out!**

**I love reviews almost as much as I love chocolate… and that's saying something! (hehehe)**


	13. Chapter 13

**So I finished all the hours I needed for my clinical nursing class and I'm done with school for the semester! Here is a new chapter to celebrate XD**

SPOV

"So who's Ellen, is she a hunter too?" Edward asked when we stopped for gas. I looked up from my laptop to see him standing in the shade, "No, she runs a roadhouse about 60 miles from here, a lot of hunters past through there" I said as I got out to stretch my legs. "Which means you're going to be staying out of sight, most of these guys wouldn't give a damn if you were their own brother, you're a vampire and they will kill you" he nodded and looked inside the station.

"So Dean and Bella use to be a couple?" he asked but it sounded like he already knew the answer. I watched as Dean threw a Twinkie at the back of Bella's head when the cashier wasn't looking. "Not really, from what I've heard it was a one night stand at best." I said as I turned back toward him. Edward's eyes never left Bella and it didn't take a genius to know he was still in love with her.

"Give it up" I watched him frown and his golden eyes scanned my face. "I have to try" he watched my face closely. "So what? You tag along on this little adventure until she realizes she's in love with you too and you whisk her away?" I could feel my temper flaring but he really didn't get all she had been through.

"Yes and no, I want to be with her and if she wants to spend the rest of her life hunting then I will be there everyday to protect her." Edward said as his eyes wondered back to the building. I followed his gaze to see Bella and Dean paying for their supplies.

"That's the problem Edward, she doesn't need you to protect her anymore" I heard the bell on the door chime as they exited. "She isn't that same girl, and the sooner you realize that the better it will be for everyone" I got into the car and waited for the others.

"Hey Sammy, are you sure you're not hungry?" Dean asked for the tenth time. "Yeah dude, I'm positive," I said as Bella shut the back door and slid into the center. "Did you see your idiot brother whack me in the head with processed sugar?" Bella asked and Dean's laughter filled the car. The engine roared to life and Dean guided it back on the highway. "I'm telling you it wasn't me! It was the Hostess Ninjas, they attacked you because you dissed that delightful cream filled dessert," Dean said as I rolled my eyes. "Well you better sleep with one eye open tonight because Little Debbie is going kick your ass"

Needless to say, it was a very long drive to Harvelle's Roadhouse. The place looked quiet as we drove by but we didn't want to take any chances. Bella called as we pulled over a mile down the road. When she hung up, she gave us the all clear to head back with Edward in tow.

We pulled in the dusty parking lot and waited as Edward pulled up beside us and rolled down the window. "Bella called ahead, she said that no hunters are in there right now and she'd close tonight if we need her too" I called out through the impala's window. He nodded and rolled his window back up without a word. Bella noticed and asked, "Did you two get in an argument or something?" "No, why?" I said trying to play it cool. "Oh I just saw you guys talking at that gas station and now he seems kind of pissed off," She added as she slid across the backseat and out of the car. I followed as Dean and Edward lead the way.

"Well howdy boys, hey sweetheart" Ellen called as she walked across the bar. I hugged her and so did Bella. She raised her eyebrows just like Bobby did when she saw Edward. "Now honey you know you shouldn't be bringing folks like that in here," she said as she walked behind the bar. "He's a…friend" Dean finally choked out as Ellen put a beer in front of him. She looked like she didn't believe him but she smiled anyway. "Fine, but you should take this case and get the Hell out of here before Gordon or a friend of his shows up" She set down a beer in front of me and Bella and turned toward the wall.

It was big mirror with a shelf just below it at waist level. It was covered in liquor bottles and in one corner; there was a police scanner and a couple of files. Ellen wiped her hands on a dishtowel she had thrown over her shoulder and picked up a manila folder. She passed it to Dean and I stood up to read over his shoulder.

The file contained dozens of newspaper clips, each one had the face of a missing person circled in red. "Every three years, someone disappears in Tecumseh Michigan, all young adults," Dean said as he skimmed the files. "What do the cops have to say?" Bella asked as she hopped down from her bar stool. "That they're runaways," Dean said as he stood up. Bella and I followed him into the back room where Ellen was talking to Ash.

Ash perked up immediately when he saw Bella. "Hey Baby, how you doing?" He asked as Bella as Dean handed him a beer. "I'm fine, but we need some info," Dean answered as Ash rolled his eyes. Bella giggled and when Ash turned toward his computer, Dean winked at her. Edward stayed to one side but didn't go unnoticed.

"The vampire has to go," He said as he typed in the city's name. "Why?" Edward asked; his voice and body language was defensive. "Because vampires freak me out, last vampire I met wanted to make me his bitch" Ash shivered. I was proud of Dean for not laughing but he couldn't stop the grin from spreading. "Alright Edward, lets go" Bella said as she headed for the door. "I didn't say you had to leave, beautiful, just the bloodsucker" he frowned. Bella didn't hesitate as she guided Edward out.

**BPOV**

It was almost dark outside as Edward and I walked outside. "Who was that guy with the mullet?" Edward asked as the gravel crunched under our feet. "That was Ash, the resident genius" I smiled as I walked toward the field behind the bar. "Are you kidding? All he was thinking about was beer and women" I rolled my eyes. That definitely sounded like Ash. "He got kicked out of M.I.T for fighting a couple of years back" Edward just raised his eyebrows as we continued to follow the small trail around the field.

"Why won't you forgive Alice?" he asked after minutes of silence. "I was supposed to be her best friend and she left with saying goodbye, no phone call, nothing," I said as I felt the familiar dread welling in my chest. "She treated me like I was an acquaintance back then, so now I'm doing the same thing to her"

"She wanted to say goodbye, Bella, but I made her swear not to. I thought it would be better if it wasn't dragged out" I could hear the guilt in Edward's velvety voice but I refused to turn around and look at him. "You were wrong," I whispered as the trail turned back toward the roadhouse.

**EPOV**

The roadhouse smelled like blood and stale beer but it didn't seem to bother anyone. When we arrived, a brown-haired woman came out from the back and hugged Sam and Bella. Her voice was ruff and her body language commanded respect. _Uh oh, what kind of trouble are you boys in this time?_ Ellen thought as she pulled away from Sam. When she looked at me, her mind began working like a checklist. She took in every detail of what physically marked me as a vampire.

I only partly paid attention as she talked to the hunters as I glanced around at the wooden walls and floor. A huge jukebox was in one corner and a few arcade games were spread out along the walls. A pool table was on the far side of the bar and I thought of Bella breaking that stick over the poor guy's head. I made myself focus back to the conversation.

"Fine, but you should take this case and get the Hell out of here before Gordon or a friend of his shows up" I raised my eyebrows at Bella who leaned toward me. "Gordon's a hunter that takes pleasure in killing vampires. I've never met him but from what I've heard he makes Hannibal Lecter look like a sweetheart," She whispered and the sweet smell of her breath made my throat burn.

She leaned back into the conversation as I clenched my fist and took a step back. Bella stood and followed Dean into the backroom where Ellen was talking to guy with a mullet. He was wearing a flannel shirt with the sleeves cut off and dirty pair of jeans. As soon as he saw Bella, his thoughts got extremely dirty.

I tried to stay back as he turned toward his computer but it didn't help. ""The vampire has to go," he said as he typed away. "Why?" I asked but I already knew the answer. As soon as he realized what I was, his thoughts changed to a vampire that was as big as Emmett. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing as he answered.

"Because vampires freak me out, last vampire I met wanted to make me his bitch" I looked at Dean and Sam who both fought to keep a straight face. _Don't laugh, don't laugh_ Dean thought over and over. I was very surprised as Bella turned toward me and said "Alright Edward, lets go". Dean and Ash's _voices_ filled my head in protest to her going anywhere with me. "I didn't say you had to leave, beautiful, just the bloodsucker" he whined. _Cullen, you hurt her and I'll kill you_ was the last thing I heard Dean think as I followed Bella outside.

We walked along the path through a field and talked about Ash for a moment before I asked her the question that Alice begged me to ask her. Guilt washed over me at her answer and I knew Alice would be extra upset with me. "I thought it would be better if it wasn't dragged out" I tried to explain. "You were wrong," she whispered and I felt my stomach drop.

That seemed to be a recurring theme. Sam had just told me I was wrong to think that Bella was the same person that I fell in love with and I was beginning to agree.

**Okay, I'll probably put up the next chapter tomorrow!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys, Thanks for all the reviews and thank you to everyone that sent PM's to make sure that I'm okay. I'm sorry I haven't put up a new chapter in almost three weeks; I hope you enjoy this one.**

**SPOV**

"She dated a vampire?" Ash asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes" Dean and I said again.

"Ewww" He shivered as he handed us more police reports.

I scanned over the faces of each teenager as Dean spread them out over the table. They were all White or Latino with no physical pattern to link them. The ages ranged between 15-20 years old and came from middle to upper-class families. Every three years one would go missing and the cops wrote it off as another runaway.

"So are you sure there's a case here? They really could be runaways," I asked as Ash sat back and took a swig of his beer. "I wouldn't normally but something just doesn't feel right here," he said as we stood up to leave. We had gone on hunts for a lot less and since we didn't have any leads on the demon this was a good way to kill time.

We waited in the impala for Bella and Edward. When they came out of the field, she looked slightly disgruntled and he looked disappointed. "Oh man, I think we just missed another round," Dean groaned. He had been hoping to see Bella yell at Edward some more and so had I.

"Alright so what are we dealing with?" She asked when she got into the car. I heard Edward's Volvo purr to life beside us. "Don't know yet but we're heading to Michigan," Dean said as he threw the car in reverse.

Bella was quiet the entire trip. She stared into space, lost in her memories. Dean and I took turns driving stopping to get gas and food. Dean kept the music to a hum so he wouldn't disturb her thoughts. Bella seemed to be better by the time we hit the Michigan border. Within ten minutes, we were in Tecumseh.

It was just like every small town we had been in. It took two minutes to drive from one side of town to the other and it looked like it belonged on a postcard. I found the local motel and checked us in. Once we were settled, we got down to business.

**EPOV**

I checked into the room next to the Winchesters. I threw my bag on the useless bed and headed to the shower. The heat of the water barely warmed my skin but would have burned any human who would have stood under it. It didn't take me long to get cleaned up. I wiped the steam from the mirror and looked at my face. My eyes were already dark even though I had hunted a few days ago. I inhaled, filling my nose with Bella's sweet scent. My eyes turned completely black as my throat burned from the excess of venom. I shook my head trying to rid myself of the treacherous thoughts that were forming.

I opened the bathroom door and stepped out. Bella was standing by the door, frozen as she stared at me. Her heart was beating wildly and I realized that I was only wearing a towel. I couldn't help but smile as her cheeks turned scarlet.

"I'm…um…We're going to…uh" She stuttered as she spun back towards the door. I made no attempt to move as I watched her fumbling for words. It reminded me of when we first met; she was so shy and timid.

"We're going to go talk to the families, we'll leave as soon as you're ready" She spoke quickly and practically ran through the motel room door. I chuckled as I watched her go.

**BPOV**

"Hey Bells, are you alright?" Sam asked as I walked back into our motel room. "Yup" I answered as I sat down on the squeaky mattress. I closed my eyes and saw Edward's body again. The way the water dripped down the muscles of his chest made his pale skin shimmer. "Earth to Bella" I opened my eyes to see Dean's face a few inches from mine. I jumped which made Dean laugh as hopped onto the bed next to me. There was a soft knock on our door before Edward walked in.

"Okay, so here is the plan" Sam started laying out the details. "There are four families in still in this area, the last one to disappear was Shelby Dunn, age 18 went missing last month. Edward and Bella will go in pretending to be her classmates." I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Don't even start with me Bells; you look like you're sixteen" he was right but it doesn't mean I had to like it.

"Todd Baker was 15 when he disappeared from the local high school twelve years ago, which would make him the same age as you" Sam said looking up at Dean.

Dean rifled through the reports until he found Baker's file. "I'll take Taylor Nevaro, age 18, disappeared after football practice six years ago. We'll meet up at the last house, Pearl St, to talk to family of 17 year Kelsey Meyers, who disappeared three years ago" Sam stood up and put his laptop in his bag.

"If we're splitting up, then how are you going to get to the Nevaro's?" Edward asked Sam as moved toward the door. Dean and Sam shared a familiar look before Sam turned back to answer. "How opposed are you to grand theft auto?" I smirked at Edward's surprised expression as he turned toward me. "How many cars have you stolen?" he must of read Dean's mind. "A few or… seven, but I always leave them like I found them" His disapproving look made Dean laugh as he pushed past him down the hallway.

I followed Edward down the creaky metal stairway to the parking lot. I kept watch for cops as Sam started to jimmy the lock on a station wagon while Dean took off the license plate and replaced it with one of the fake ones they kept for times just like this. It took them less then a minute and we were on the road. "Dean and Sam have been doing this kind of thing since they were toddlers," I explained as we moved from the city to a more rural area. "John taught them to steal cars, pick locks, and break and enter before they were in school" Edward listened carefully like he did when we first getting to know each other. It wasn't long before cows and horses dotted the yards along the road.

"He wanted his sons to be criminals?" Edward asked taking his eyes off the road look at me. "No, he wanted them to have the skill set necessary to survive as hunters" I said as we pulled onto a long driveway leading to a huge house.

Edward whistled at the cars in the driveway "They have money" he said answering my confused look. We walked up to the door and knocked twice before a middle-aged women answered. Her eyes looked tired and her blonde hair had wisps of grey.

I told her we were friends of Shelby's from school and we just wanted to stop by and see how her family was doing. We asked simple questions and at one point, I excused myself to go to the "bathroom" giving me time to look around Shelby's bedroom. It was painted pink and pictures of her and friends were everywhere. She looked happy and innocent; she didn't look like she would run away from her super swanky house.

When I came back, Edward and I said our goodbyes and I left a message for Dean as we got into the Volvo.

**SPOV**

I couldn't believe what I was reading. I double-checked Dad's journal again as I sat in the public library waiting for Dean to call to meet up with him and Bella. The Nevaro's were less willing to talk to another "police officer". I decided to do a little research while I waited for everyone else. The town library was small but it had internet access. I googled the name of the missing teens but didn't come up with much. It was when I typed in Tecumseh did anything interesting came up.

The name of the town itself didn't set off any warning bells. The more research I did on it the more things made me nervous. Tecumseh, Michigan was one of the most haunted cities in the country. If the rumors were, true it was the home of witches, ghosts, and according to Dad's journal, it was the home to pagan gods. I felt my phone vibrate as I hurried to throw everything in my bag.

"Hey man, did you find anything?" my brother asked when I finally answered my phone.

"Dude, I hit the mother load," I said as I walked back toward the stolen car. "Good, you can explain when we meet up with Bella" The sudden dial tone threw me off. Dean sounded pissed, I sighed as I headed toward the final house.

I was the last to pull up, just in time to see Bella walking up porch steps. I pulled in behind Dean and got into the passenger seat. Edward glanced over at us and nodded toward Dean. I looked back at my older brother as he sighed. "He can hear my thoughts from over there so go ahead and talk while Bella's inside. We can fill her in later."

**EPOV**

I might be a vampire but it was still hard to believe that the stuff of nightmares could actually be real. It surprising to hear Dean's thoughts focus so intensely on each supernatural being Sam brought up. Everything is father had taught him and every experience he'd had flashed through his thoughts. He was especially worried when Sam brought up the subject of Pagan Gods.

I caught Bella's scent on the wind as she carefully walked back toward us. She hesitated for a moment before getting into the backseat of the Impala. Dean's mind turned toward food again as he drove toward the nearest taco bell.

I called Bella and told her I would meet her back at the motel room. The area was surrounded my woods and I pulled off on a secluded road. I got out and let everything else slip away. I ran through the trees stalking my prey.

**Okay, so it was a little low on action but it set up some info for the next chapter, which I promise won't take as long next time! So go ahead and review (Yell at me if you must or tell me how fabulous I am for finally updating)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone! So updates shouldn't take as long, I've worked stuff out and I'll be putting up new chapters on a more regular basis. Thanks for hanging in there with me, and to my dearest MLynn1985 I love you XD Thanks for the support!! I swear on everything that the next chapter will be longer!**

**BPOV**

I have never seen a human being eat so much in my entire life. Dean and Sam tore into the two large pizzas like they hadn't been fed in days. Sam stretched out on his bed as Dean finished the last piece. I had too much on my mind to be hungry. I barely nibbled on the same small slice that Dean had handed me before the boys inhaled the rest.

"How can they do it? How can they sacrifice their children to some god and then sat back and reap the rewards?" I asked to no one in particular. I was just thinking aloud and didn't really expect an answer. Sam propped himself up on his elbows and Dean turned his head toward me as he wiped pizza sauce from his chin.

"People suck, Bells," Dean said as I joined him on his bed. I snuggled in close to him as he wrapped his arm around my waist. Sam swung his long legs to the ground as he set up to look at me. "They think giving up their children is for the greater good," Sam said as he rested a hand on my leg.

It's times like these that I was so grateful to know the Winchesters. The brothers radiated comfort, warmth and love for both each other and me. Dean would hate it if I ever said that out loud, he would prefer me to say he's a total badass that instills fear or lust (depending on who or what you were).I don't know why this case is bothering me so much but Dean and Sam had seen worse things and had stopped them from happening ever again.

I could hear the Edward's room door open and close with his return. Dean, Sam and I continued to watch TV as I slowly drifted to sleep still leaning against the older brother. "SAM?" Dean yelled pulling me back to consciousness. Dean jumped up so fast that I fell back and hit my head on the backboard. I whipped around to see Sam with his head in his hands. He hissed in pain as Dean kneeled down in front of him. "Sammy? What's going on?" Dean's begged his brother to answer.

**SPOV**

Images flickered through my mind as an intense pressure built behind my eyes. I could barely hear Dean calling to me but I felt his hands shake my shoulders. The action was violent and only increased the searing pain. I grabbed his wrist and he calmed down as I felt Bella's cool hand on my cheek. It was like a kiss from an angel, so soft and delicate that it was hard to believe these same hands could easily knock a grown man on his ass with a single punch.

The flickering eased as the vision seemed to settle before me. I could see Bella weeping as Dean held her close. I turned to see why she was so upset and felt sick to my stomach as I heard _his _laughter. He stayed in the shadows, his dark skin allowing him to almost blend in completely. His tall, muscular build became visible as my eyes adjusted to the lack of lighting, but I didn't need light to know what had happened and who was putting us in danger. Gordon was back and he wanted revenge.

Suddenly my vision was gone along with the pain, which was weird, visions usually left a hangover. Bella gasped and backed away until her legs hit the other bed and she sort of fell back. She must have "healed" me without meaning too. "You okay?" I asked. Dean looked like he didn't know what to do, which one of us needed him more.

"Yeah" she whispered "you?"

"Yeah" I whispered back almost afraid to speak any louder. Dean folded his arms over his chest and waited for me to speak. Bella laid back and closed her eyes, weather she was listening or not, I don't know.

I don't think I'd ever seen Dean look so pissed, then when I said Gordon's name. Bella's eyes shot open and she looked horrified. "You think he killed Edward?" She asked still whispering. "He was the only one that I didn't see and Gordon loves to kill vampires, and killing a vampire that's in love with a human girl would be a dream." I watched as she absorbed all this and she looked to the wall we shared with Edward. "Were we still in Michigan or…" I could hear slight panic in her voice "I don't know where we were, it was dark, but I don't think we were here"

**EPOV**

I listened to them carefully as they spoke about the vision. Even with two other people in the room, I knew which heartbeat belonged to Bella. It was soothing, almost like my very own lullaby if I could sleep. It evened out as she fell asleep, and then jumped when Sam's vision started.

Up until that, moment Dean's thoughts had been centered on hunting, women, or his father. The second he realized his little brother was in pain Dean freaked for a lack of a better word. Then Bella's heartbeat slowed dramatically and I heard her tiny gasp. _She's healing him _Dean thought excitedly then his thoughts flipped to concern _Oh god, I hope she can handle this_. He was torn between Sam and Bella. I watched everything that was happening through his eyes.

Bella seemed so much weaker afterwards. They eventually fell to sleep but they were all restless and I could hear the sounds of their mattresses as they tossed and turned. In over 100 years there had never been a night that seemed to last as long as this one.

**BPOV**

After Sam finished telling up about the vision, it was difficult to get back to sleep to say the least. We talked about different theories about the current hunt until Dean turned on a Godzilla movie. I moved over to Sam's bed when Dean fell asleep and whispered back and forth with Sam like we were little kids. "Hey Sammy, tell me story about when you and Dean where little." I felt like I was four again and I was begging Renee to tell me a bedtime story.

Sam sighed and rolled onto his side to face me. He thought for a couple of minutes then started. "Okay here's a good one, when I was eight a group of kids five or six years older then me beat me up, stole my backpack and my lunch money. I knew my dad would be pissed when he saw the black eye"

"Wow Sammy, good story" I said rolling my eyes. Sam snorted "that's not the whole story smartass, so when I came home and Dean saw my eye he gave me a dish rag full of ice on it and told me not to worry because Dad left for a hunt and he wouldn't be back for a few days. An hour later Deans saws he wants to go for a walk but he can't go unless I go with him. We walked to the ice cream shop where all the older kids hung out. He told me to point out the one that hit me. I did and Dean walked right up to him and broke the kid's nose. His friends were so freaked that just handed over the money and my bag. Then he stood up on one of the benches and told everyone if they mess with his little brother then he's going to kick their asses." we both smiled at that.

Dean was always so protective, like it was his job to take care of Sammy. It really bugged him when Sam went to college. Just because Sam was out of sight, he definitely wasn't out of mind. It bugged John too but he was too stubborn to admit it. "Okay Sammy that was a good story"

I woke up the second Sam got out of bed. The clock radio next to my head said it was 5:45 am. I would've groaned but I was afraid of waking up Dean. I got dressed in my usual ripped jeans and tank top once I heard the shower running.

I left a note for Sam and stepped outside into the brisk morning air. The sky was still black and the wind blew my hair into my face. I stretched my arms above my head and shivered as the wind brushed my stomach. I heard the doorknob to Edward's room open.

"Hey" I said without even turning around. "Hi" Edward greeted, already dressed for the day. He was wearing khakis and dark t-shirt that clung to all the right places. I couldn't help it when my heart skipped a beat.

Edward raised an eyebrow at it and smiled as he moved towards me. His face grew serious as he pulled me close to him. His cool fingers wound through my hair as he guided my face to his. I inhaled; catching his intoxicated scent, just before his lips softly touched mine. "Bella" he whispered softly into my ear.

"Bella" he said again, shaking me this time. I didn't realize what was happening until I opened my eyes to see Sam standing next to the bed.

"Come on Bells, time to wake up"

**Sorry, it's another violence free chapter. I hoped you enjoyed other aspects of the chapter though. Review and let me know!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey y'all, I hope everyone had a good weekend! Here's a new chapter, hope you like it XD**

**SPOV**

I looked over local websites until Bella and Dean were ready to go to breakfast. Dean was lacing up his boots when there was a soft knock on the door. Edward let himself in and we said our good mornings.

"It's going to be a sunny day, I'll have to stay here," Edward said as pulled out the chair next to me. He looked frustrated and I could understand. Not being able to just go outside whenever he felt like it must be a bitch.

"Are you any good with a computer?" I turned my laptop toward him so he could see the screen. "I'm not Ash but I know my way around the internet" I smiled as I walked over to put my shoes on too. I sat on the bed and said "Well then you're my new favorite person…you get to do all the research for us while we're at breakfast" I heard Bella whine as she threw her arms around my neck from behind. "You mean I'm not your favorite person anymore?" she teased as I stood up taken her with me.

"Who said you were my favorite person in the first place?" I carried her on my back out the door and across the street. It felt like the vision last night never took place, as if we weren't about to hunt down and kill a couple of gods. It was just my brother, my best friend, and me going out to breakfast like regular people.

We discussed our various options over pancakes. We agreed that it would be safest for us to wait for dark to approach so we had the entire day to ourselves. "What is there to do in a town this size for an entire day?" Bella asked as she leaned back from the table. "We're going to end up watching Pay Per View and napping until it gets dark aren't we?" she sighed when we had both shrugged.

**BPOV**

Twelve hours of doing absolutely nothing was a lot better then I thought it would be. We watched Transformers and ate popcorn we bought from the store down the road. Dean practically drooled all over himself when he saw the pretty cars and the hot girl. I rolled threw my popcorn at him when his gawking got too out of control. I fell asleep as the started watching a baseball game. My head rested on Sam's legs as Edward typed away on the computer.

A pillow to the face woke me up. "Good afternoon Bells" Dean said as he stood up and stretched out. Sam's body shook with laughter with as I pushed myself up. I could see the sun sitting through the curtains which meant it was show time if Edward had found something. "So did you find anything in good?" I smiled at Edward who looked annoyed with Dean. I wondered if I was missing something but quickly forgot it as Edward turned his attention back to me.

"I think so, in most of the local myth sites it mentions two places more then any where else. The first is the one of local cemeteries. It has graves that go back to the early 1800's. Specifically a mausoleum located in the center where, according to the local rumor mill, satanic rituals take place. Then there is the Stacy Chair," Edward said as turned the computer so we could see the picture. It was a huge marble chair sitting in the cemetery nothing to extraordinary about it.

"The town's main website said it was put there so that the widow Stacy could sit by the grave of her dead husband" he continued "which brings me to the second sight, Stacy manor, all the sights say that place is up to no good but no one is sure exactly what it is"

Everyone stood up at the same time "Alright then we'll split up, Sam; you take Bella and head to the cemetery. Edward and I will go to the manor and see if we can't stir up some trouble."

**EPOV**

I kept my eyes and ears open for anything out of the ordinary. Dean stayed low in front of me so he wouldn't be seen through the windows. His thoughts reminded me of Jasper's, the way he thought out every detail of the mission. "I don't think anyone is home" he whispered he pulled out the tools necessary to break in. I rolled my eyes and used a little muscle to push the door open.

I inhaled but wished I hadn't. "Dean, there's blood somewhere in the house" I warned him as we moved deeper. He nodded and headed to the stairs off the side of the kitchen. The entire house was spotless, everything was polished and straightened, I don't know what we were suppose to be looking for but it felt like we wouldn't find it here.

The upstairs and the attic were the same way. "I thought you smelled blood" Dean said when we finished looking around. "I did but it could just be the owner cut his face while shaving this morning" we were going to leave when I felt a slight breeze. I looked around for an open window or anything that would cause it but nothing. "Dean, do you feel that? Where is it coming from" Dean moved to where I was standing and smiled. "Jackpot" _there has to be a hidden door around here somewhere._ We moved to wall and felt around. Pulling at books and pushing on the wall, trying to find a way in. A soft click told me Dean had found what we were looking for. "God, I'm good at my job," he said as he pulled a gun from his waistband.

**BPOV**

I don't care how big and bad you are if your caught in a cemetery after dark with an eerie wind and slow fog rolling in, you're going to get nervous. Luckily, I had Sam Winchester and a shotgun by my side. "Watch it" Sam called out as I tripped over a small headstone. He caught my waist before I hit the ground and pulled me back up. "Wow that was stealthy" I punched him in the shoulder "Shut up Winchester"

"So we're looking for a tomb?" I asked once he stopped snickering. "I believe we're looking for a big evil tomb" Sam cracked as he sidestepped another stone. I smiled at Sam's good mood. He hadn't exactly been a big ball of sunshine since Jessica and John died. He must've noticed known what I was grinning about because he stopped walking and smiled down at me.

I loved that smile. It was sweet and warm, and it made you trust him completely. It didn't have any hidden meanings behind it. Thinking about it made my heart feel funny. I heard a twig snap somewhere close but didn't have time to react before Sam went down.

I spun around to see a massive guy point a gun in my face. "Get down now" I dropped to my knees next to Sam. The same guy that hit Sam walked up closer and hit me hard enough to make me cry out. "Hard head" he chuckled before he hit me with the butt of his gun again. This time everything went dark.

When I woke up, we were in a mausoleum. Sam was sitting next to me on the tile floor. His eyes were covered and he was handcuffed as I was. It took my mind a full minute to realize we weren't alone.

**EPOV**

The hidden room looked like nothing more then a cellar when we first entered. _Why the hell would they hide a regular basement_ Dean thought as he looked at the different jars. "Dean, I don't think this is a regular basement" he looked up at the sound of my voice. I pointed to dark spot in the corner. My eyes grew black as I inhaled the sweet scent of the blood that was soaking into the dirt floor. Dean walked over and knelt down "Well there's the smoke but where's the fire?" he asked out loud, more for his benefit then for mine.

"Right here" we turned to see a young man no older then twenty sitting at the bottom of the steps. He cocked his head and grinned at us. "Well well, a hunter and a vampire, this should be interesting" he flicked his wrist and we both thrown into the wall.

Dean's mind became quiet and I craned my neck to look at him. He was unconscious, a deep gash on the side of his head. My throat burned with thirst. I closed my eyes and held my breath.

"Now I know why a hunter is here, do you mind telling me why a vampire of all things has come to kill me?"

**Okay so between the heatwave and the recent storms my power was out for the past week driving me crazy! I currently at the library.This chapter would have been a lot longer but I figured any sort of update was better then none. So here you go... I'll try to come back tommorrow and post a new chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone, Hope you had a good week. This chapter took a little longer then expected for stupid freaking internet reasons. SO I hope you enjoy ;)**

**BPOV **

It took my mind a full minute to realize we weren't alone. The men that had attacked us were sitting at a table on the wall furthest from us. I nudged Sam with my elbow but he didn't move. My breath caught in my throat until I realized he was breathing.

"Well it's about time one of you wake up" I looked around but I couldn't see where the voice was coming from. I kept my mouth shut while I tried to work the paperclip I kept in my back pocket into the palm of my hand.

Sam's shoulder bumped into mine as he began to regain consciousness. "Bells" his whisper was soft enough for only me to here. "Yeah Sammy, I'm right here"

I told him about our surrounding and the layout before a women's voice called to us again. "You're not planning on leaving so quickly are you?" She laughed as though she had made a joke. "Honestly that would be rude, especially since your yellowed eyed friend will be here soon"

**EPOV **

I strained against the invisible force that was holding me to the wall. "Don't bother, you're not going to get away," he said seeing me struggle as he tied Dean to a chair. "You can call me Dixon by the way, no reason we can't be civil" he smiled. "We don't kill vampires, as a kind of professional courtesy I think"

"We?" I asked as he dusted dirt off his arms and pant legs. "Oh yes, my girlfriend lives here with me, it is the 21st century after all. I believe she's with your tall friend and the female that travels with you" My heart felt like it was being ripped from my chest. Bella was in danger and I was stuck here.

"Now, Now, Don't get pissy she's not going to hurt them, in fact she'll be taking very good care of them. You see there's a price on their heads and we're going to cash in.," he said as he sat on a workbench against the wall. Dean grunted as he began to wake up.

"Well I'll let you too talk while we wait for our guest" Dean looked over at me, as Dixon made his way upstairs. "Did he just say that Sam and Bella are going to be sold?" His mind raced with the possibilities of what could happen to them. "I don't think he meant that literally but yeah something bad is about to happen. Do you know why?" Dean rolled his eyes as a memories replayed in front of my eyes. Sam telling him about seeing Jessica's death before it happened and other times Sam had visions. Then it switch to Bella healing Sam the last night before going to a time when Bella had a nasty cut on her hand one second and the next it was gone.

"Does that answer your question?" he had noticed that I was reading his thoughts. "I'm surprised they're not coming after you too, a power like Telepathy seems like it might come in handy to a demon.," he added while he looked around for a way out. It felt like I was being held down with invisible rope, Dean chuckled as I struggled again. "I hate it when they do that"

"So you think these gods are going to turn Bella and Sam in to the yellow eyed demon that killed your parents?" I asked just trying to fill the void. I already knew the answer but saying it aloud might help Dean think of a way out. "Yeah I do, all these kids with these freaky powers are suppose to be gearing up for something. The demon wants to use them for something bad"

**SPOV**

"I said my name is Layla," she yelled again as she hit Bella hard across the face. Bella's face was covered in bruises but she looked up at me and smiled. Her hands were free and Layla turned her back to us. "I swear if that little human calls me Bitch one more time," she ranted as Bella placed the key to the handcuffs in my hand.

The last half hour had been amusing actually. She had already told us she needed us to bargain with which means she couldn't kill us. Bella had been taunting her the entire time. I glanced up at Layla again to make sure she wasn't looking. Her golden hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing jeans. She looked like just another college student. "I call dibs on the slut; you think you can handle Larry, Moe, and Curly?" I nodded only once before she dove for our bags.

I jumped out of the goddess's path. Her goons ran to stop me before I could get to the door. I ducked before the first punch could hit. My swiped my leg under one of the men and was on my feet again before he even landed. My father's voice yelled in my head telling what to do like when I was a child and I had to spar with Dean.

I heard Layla scream out and as the last goon fell Bella's tiny body hit me hard enough to knock me to the ground. We slid toward the door and before I could realize what was happening Bella was up and pulling me to my feet. "Now Sammy, RUN"

**BPOV**

My adrenaline was pumping so hard that I couldn't feel any pain. Sam ran next to me toward the car, his hand around the top of my arm making sure I didn't trip over a headstone. I slid across the roof of the "borrowed" car like I was on Dukes of Hazard. The tires squealed as Sam hit the gas and we pulled onto the main road. In a town like this, everything was closed by 10 pm. It was now 3am and there wasn't a soul in sight. Everyone was tucked away in their beds safe and sound.

"We have to get to Dean and Edward; she said something about her boyfriend right?" Sam asked. He was breathing hard; he had a black eye but no cuts or anything serious. "Yeah, I'll bet anything that he's with them."

It took all of two minutes to pull into the driveway of Stacy Manor. The impala sat in the driveway but there were no signs of life around.

I played look out as Sam jimmied the lock to the trunk. He pulled out two huge wooden spikes that were dyed red with sheep's blood. "You're sure this is going to work?" I whispered as we moved into the house. He just nodded as he looked around for signs of his brother.

As we moved into the through the house I felt a strong breeze. I turned to see an opening in a bookcase and shook my head. Why did all these creepy houses have to have hidden tunnels and secret rooms? They never lead to anything good; there were never lollipops and candy canes at the bottom of a mysterious staircase. However, Dean Winchester tied to a chair was pretty close. He looked so relieved when we got to the bottom. "There are two of them around here," Edward reminded us as Sam cut Dean lose.

"That's her, that's the girl that called me a bitch," Layla said as she entered the room. "Oh it's okay baby, she'll get what's coming to her," the man said as he followed her in. Edward grunted as an unseen hold tightened to the wall.

My grip tightened on the stake and Layla smirked. "Oh no, I'm so scared" she sauntered towards me. "You should be," I said as I made my move as quickly as I could. I plunged the stake into her chest, through her heart, pushing her against the wall. "Layla, NO" the god cried out before I was thrown into the wall. Everything went black after that.

**EPOV**

I focused all my energy into getting off this wall, but no matter how hard I fought, I still couldn't move. The Winchesters rushed at Dixon. Dean managed to knock him down but before Sam could plunge the spike into Dixon's heart Sam doubled over in pain. Dean began backing away before he dropped to his knees in pain too. I fought back the urge to drain them dry as the smell of their blood filled the air. The brothers were bleeding from their eyes, noses, and ears. Suddenly I felt the pressure that had been holding me back disappear.

Dixon's must have been focusing on Dean and Sam so hard that he forgot about me. I ran to the piece of wood Sam had dropped. I moved so quickly that Dixon didn't realize I was right in front of him until I shoved the stake into his chest. He looked surprised for a moment then sad. He stumbled away from me to Layla's corpse. "I'm sorry baby," he whispered so soft that _I _could barely hear him before he slumped over and laid still in death.

I turned around to see the aftermath of our battle. Two gods were dead and from the looks of things, it could have easily been three humans. I knelt by Bella's side and ran my hand over her face. She barely looked like herself with all the bruising and swelling but she was alive and that's all that mattered to me.

"Bella, sweetheart, please open your eyes" she answered my plead as her big brown eyes flutter up to my face. "Hey" she said and I couldn't help but smile. "Hey" I answered as I brushed her cheeks with my fingers. This was the closest she let me get to her since I left all those years ago.

"Is she okay?" Dean groaned from behind me. "Yes" I answered and before I knew what I was doing, I bent my head down and kissed her. Her soft lips felt the same as they always had in my dreams. They were soft and warm and absolutely perfect.

**Mwahhahahahaha! Let me know what you think. Are Edward and Bella going to get back together or is she going to resist him and his beautiful lips (I know which I would choose but I'm not Bella!) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, everyone just to clear things up, when Edward was talking about kissing her in his dreams he meant in his daydreams! I know he can't sleep, silly, but everyone has fantasies… I know I've had a few about Dean! (I would tell you more but most of them involve chocolate syrup and handcuffs) Oh yeah try getting that image out of your head! Love you guys!**

**BPOV**

Edward's cool lips grazed mine gently. I gasped at the action and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. My heart beat wildly it felt like it was going to blow up. That was when the nagging voice in the back of my head started. _He already left you once. Why do you want to punish yourself? He'll leave you again and you'll be just as pathetic as when you were eighteen. He doesn't love you; if he loved you then he would have tried looking for you._

I wanted to yell at that stupid voice. I wanted to tell it to shut up and let me enjoy the feeling of being back in his arms.

When he pulled away I looked into his golden eyes only for a moment, then I looked past him. Dean was kneeling over Sam, checking him for injuries. Neither one had been a witness to what had just happened and I felt strangely relieved. "Sammy? Are you okay?" I asked as I got up and rushed to his side.

"I think I'll wait outside" Edward called down from the top of the stairs. Both Winchesters looked at me with the same concerned look. "Jesus Cammy, no wonder you went all Buffy on her, she really worked you over" Dean said as he grabbed my face in his hands. I rolled my eyes, it figures these two looked like they were extras on a horror movie but they were worried about me.

"What do we do with the bodies?" I asked, maybe changing the subject will keep them from staring at me. "Leave them, someone will find them eventually" Dean said as he held out his hand for Sam to stand up. "Our blood is all over the floor here Dean, we're already wanted for murder," Sam reminded but followed Dean up the stairs. "What are two more bodies on our records, huh?" Dean smirked as he walked out the front door.

Edward was waiting by the cars like he said he would. I couldn't look at his face; instead, I practically ran to the impala and hopped in the passenger seat. "I'll see you back at the motel" I heard Edward say before Dean got into the car. "I thought Edward wasn't allowed to ride in the Impala," I said as Sam got into his illegal car behind us. "He isn't, he ran here" I just nodded and looked out my window. We pulled in and headed straight to the room. It was five am and I was completely worn out. I collapsed on the bed as soon as I walked in. Ten seconds later I heard Dean hit the opposite bed.

"Roll over Bells" Sam said as he lifted my leg. I opened one eye to see him untie my muddy boots and throw them on the floor. "Okay, do you think you can manage to sit up?" he asked as pulled on the sleeve of my jacket. "Nope" I mumbled as he practically lifted me off the bed and remove my coat. Then he pulled down the covers and tucked me in like I was a child.

The springs squeaked in protest as he joined me a moment later. I rolled toward him, placing my head on his chest. His heartbeat was my lullaby as I let sleep take me.

**EPOV**

It had been a moment of pure bliss. If my heart could beat, it would have pounded through my chest when she opened her eyes and looked at me. Then I felt her tiny body tense in my arms and she left as if nothing had passed between us.

I made it back to the inn long before they did. I was in the shower when they arrived. I dressed and sat down to read yet another book. The first bit of sunlight turned the sky red, which usually meant a storm was coming.

I was the sunrise from my tiny bedroom window when my phone rang. I didn't have to be Alice to know it was my family calling to check in on me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Edward, you have to come home…now" Alice's desperate voice pleading.

"What's wrong, what's happened?" I said already throwing my things into my bag.

"It's what's going to happen. I saw a man on his way here, to the Oregon house. It was another hunter but he wasn't like the Winchesters, It was as if he didn't have a conscience at all," she told me as I opened the door and went next door. I was in such a hurry that I didn't' bother knocking and I turned the handle, nearly ripping the door off it's hinges in the process.

"We'll be there as soon as possible," I said as I clicked my phone shut. I hesitated for a moment when I saw Sam and Bella sleeping together. I could remember holding her through the night like that, except for the sleeping part. I shook off the jealousy and called out to them.

"Bella, Sam, Dean, come on wake up! We have to go, I know where Gordon is," I said shaking Dean slightly. He decided to call me things that would make a sailor blush and I hoped he didn't use that sort of language in front of Bella.

"Bella, he's going after my family," I said as I shook gently. Her eyes flew up and she jumped out of bed. "Why is he going after your family?" she said as she gathered up her things. Sam and Dean didn't bother moving. "I don't know but from what you told me, I think he might just be going after them because of what they are"

She nodded before turning back to the boys. "Dean and Sam Winchester if you don't get your asses out of those beds so help me God you _**will **_regret it, do you understand me," Bella said and the boys were immediately up. It was like they were actually afraid of what she would do to them.

"Wait so we're going after Gordon, I mean shouldn't we be trying to stay away from old Looney tunes?" Dean asked as he stretched out.

"He's targeting my family," I said as I threw Dean's bag at him. The oldest Winchester caught with easy but he glared at me as he began stuffing things into it. _Friggin' vampire pain in the ass is gonna go and get himself killed._

"Wouldn't you do the same Dean, if it was your family?" I asked after hearing his thoughts. _Of course_, he answered before even thinking about it. "Stay out of my head, Cullen" he warned before grabbing clean clothes and heading toward the bathroom.

**SPOV**

Dean easily followed Edward down the highways to Oregon. Neither one bothered to pay any attention to the speed limit. Dean had to stop more frequently for gas but the vampire didn't seem to be upset by this.

Dean blasted the best of mullet rock with the windows down as he sped along. I turned my body so I could easily see Bella sing along and play air guitar while Dean drummed on the steering wheel.

I thought back to the days when it was Dad that was driving and Bells and I were in the back seat. I was usually pissed off at something Dad did and Bella would be making faces at me and trying to do anything to make me laugh. It was one of those days that I leaned over and whispered to her that I had gotten a full ride scholarship to Stanford University. When Dad and Dean went inside a gas station to buy cold drinks and junk food she practically jumped up and down with excitement. She had been the only one that was truly supportive of me going to college. My family was a little less enthusiastic.

We took turns sleeping and driving and we made it to Oregon in record time. We pulled off the highway onto a dirt road that led way back in the woods. Two miles in and a dozen signs that said NO TRESSPASSING: PRIVATE PROPERTY we arrived at the house.

"That's weird; I thought Alice would be outside ready to pounce on us." Bella said as she undid her seatbelt. Apparently, Edward thought the same thing. Before we had a chance to open the door he was in the house.

Bella was the first one out, followed by Dean and me. "Hey anyone home?" she called as she entered the Cullen's home.

**Okay everyone, you know what to do! I love reading your comments and so far half the readers are Team Edward and the other half are Team Winchester. Some want Bella to end up with Dean and some want to see her with Sammy. I'm laying down the law right here… Bella won't end up with Dean (he's mine and she can't have him!) But that doesn't mean she won't fall for Sam or she doesn't have feelings for Edward. You'll just have to read and find out who will win her heart in the long run!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, sorry about this chapter... It's on the shorter then normal side. I'll try to get the next chapter up by tommorrow night!**

**EPOV**

I felt a rush of relief as I read the note again.

Edward,

Don't worry, we just went for a hunt before Bella and the Winchesters got here. We'll be back exactly one hour and three minutes after you read this.

Your sister,

Alice

"Edward, is everything okay?" Bella asked as she walked into the kitchen. "Yeah, they just went on a hunt, they'll be back soon" she nodded and looked around.

"What are you thinking?" I sighed as I watched as she run a hand over the countertops. "It still bugs you that you can't read my mind" she smirked, throwing a quick glance at me. I smiled back "You have no idea"

She took a step toward me and looked around the corner for Sam and Dean. They had gone back outside after looking around for a moment. "Edward…about that kiss" She started while staring at her shoes. "Bella, I know I hurt you, I know you're scared but I'll never put you through that again. I'll do whatever I can to make sure you're happy and safe" I stepped closer to her and put my hands on either side of her face. She looked up at me through her long eyelashes and I heard her heart flutter.

"No" she whispered and stepped back. She shook her head as if she was trying to clear her thoughts. My heart sank with disappointment. "Bella" I tried again, reaching for her hand but she continued to back away.

"Hey Bells, we need to find a hotel" Dean called from the porch. She turned on her heel and jogged to the door. I was faster though, I made it there before either of them realized I had moved. "Son of a… don't do that" Dean yelled when I suddenly appeared beside him.

"Sorry, but the closest motel is 30 miles away. We chose this house for a reason," Dean groaned but I continued. "The closest house is a mile away and we own it. Usually only Rosalie and Emmett stay there but I'm sure they won't mind" I walked down the steps and motioned for them to follow. Sam was already behind the wheel with the window down listening to our conversation. I waited for them to get back in and drove to the "guest house".

**BPOV**

I felt like I was going to throw up, but I couldn't go through another breakup with Edward. When he put his hands on my face and started making promises I could smell his sweet breath and my mind went fuzzy. The nagging voice started up again and I stepped away. The look on his face was so sad that I could barely breathe.

We pulled into the driveway and Dean let out a whistle. I wasn't surprised, if this was Rosalie and Emmett's house then I knew not to expect subtlety. It was beautiful like all their homes but that wasn't what Dean was whistling at. In the driveway were a line of cars and motorcycles.

I recognized Rosalie's convertible and Emmett's Jeep but neither compared to the other three. I didn't know the make or models but since Dean looked like he was in heaven I'm guessing they were either…

A. A Classic

B. Expensive

C. Really Fast

D. All of the above

I'm guessing all three. I rolled my eyes and reached over the front seat to help close his mouth. "God Dean, The way your staring at those cars you would think they were a bunch of naked women," I said as I slid out of the Impala.

Eventually he pulled himself together enough to get out of the car. "Careful bro, you're going to make the old girl jealous," Sam said as he patted the roof of Dean's beloved car.

"Shut up, both of you" he said as he took one last look at the cars before going to get our bags out of the trunk. I caught Sam's eye and we both snickered. Sam rolled his eyes and went to help Dean. Edward was on the porch waiting for us and I looked away before he could make eye contact.

We settled in upstairs, each of us getting our own room. I was just happy that there were so many rooms upstairs because something about sleeping in Rosalie and Emmett's bed was a little disturbing.

I finished unpacking and turned to see Edward watching me from the doorway. "You know that is a little creepy, right?" I teased. He just nodded once and turned around. I followed him down the stairs with both Winchesters trailing behind me.

"Edward!" Esme called as we went on to the front porch. One by one the Cullens made came into view as they left the woods behind them. She moved gracefully to him and hugged him close to her. "It's okay Mom, everything is fine" he comforted her.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett wrapped his massive arms around me. "Can't breathe" I huffed into his chest. "Sorry" he chuckled as he set me back down. "I want to hear all the stories," he said as he looked at me and then over to Edward. "Emmett, I'd be more then happy too but first we have to get a handle on the Gordon situation," I said as I searched the faces for Alice.

She stood beside Jasper toward the back of group. She avoided my gaze but locked her eyes onto Edward's instead. Edward's head barely moved but I saw a slight nod and then he shook his head.

"Wow, that is really annoying" Dean said impatiently. I couldn't say I blame him; it was bugging me that I didn't know what they were talking about. Even when they did decide to share with the class they would edit. I could see from the tense look on Edward's face that they were about to edit a lot.


	20. Author's note

**Hey everyone, sorry about the delay but my family took me on a surprise birthday vacation! It was a surprise because my b-day isn't until the July 7th. **

**Anyway… I know some of you haven't watched Supernatural before but you read my story anyway (bless your hearts)**

**So this is just a explanation for following chapters:**

**There are some big differences between the vampires in Twilight and the vampires in Supernatural. Like…**

**In Supernatural vampires can go out in the sunlight but it hurts like a bad sunburn**

**Their skin isn't rock hard so they can be killed by an axe or blade (anything that could be used for decapitation)**

**They aren't super fast but they are super strong**

**In Supernatural, you can poison a vampire by using the blood of a dead person.**

**In **_**Fighting for Air, **_**I have decided that the vampires will have all the characteristics of the vampires in Twilight except they **_**will**_** have a weakness for dead man's blood. It will make them vulnerable (it will make them sick/weak and their skin could be cut).**

**I really like Gordon's character and I'll put a picture of him on my profile for everyone to see. He's crazy but an understandable crazy (you know what I mean?)**

**Okay thanks for reading! I love you guys and thank you for reviewing (wink, wink!)**


	21. Chapter 21

**SPOV**

I folded my arms and waited for Edward to tell us what the hell was going on. Edward looked from one face to the other and then back to Alice. "Tell them" he sighed and Alice nodded then turned toward us.

"I can't get an exact vision when it comes to Gordon. He flip flops between killing Sam to killing Bella. He is a complete psychopath. He wants to cause you guys as much pain as possible" I felt sick as she continued. "That's what first caused me to have a vision about him, and then someone told him that you were traveling with a vampire. He did his homework, he found out who he was, and that lead back to our family. He wants to destroy us in order to hurt you which he'll do in three days if we can't stop him. "

I searched the grim faces of the vampires to the disbelieving face of my brother. Bella's body started shaking next to me it took me a second to realize she was laughing. "God, You two sure do know how to piss someone off, don't you" she chuckled. The tension was broken immediately and I smiled with relief.

"He started it! We were working a vampire case and he was hunting them too. Then the vampires went and kidnapped Sammy and told him that they fed off animals instead of humans so we didn't need to kill them. When we told Gordon that, he didn't care and he didn't just kill the leader, Lenore, he was torturing her first. He said that it didn't matter, that there is only black and white, they're either evil or not." Dean told the Cullens as we walked into the house.

"So to prove his point he grabs Sam and cuts his arm. Gordon squeezed the blood onto Lenore's face and she wouldn't feed. So I took care of Gordon while Sam got her out of there and back to her "family"." Dean said as he sat down on the couch opposite of the Cullens.

The living room was large and open. There was enough room for a couple of couches, chairs, and a large screen TV with the latest gaming system hooked up to it. I just glanced around as Dean told the story.

"So where were you during all this Bella?" Emmett asked, as I looked the large man up and down. He was a little taller then me with serious muscles but you didn't get a ferocious vibe from him. I could see why Bella had once called him a teddy bear.

"I think I was in Santa Monica that week," Bella said as she plopped down next to me. "But here's what I want to know, why are you guys staying here if you know Gordon's on his way?"

"Because, if we run he will chase us and we'll never have peace," Carlisle answered.

"Okay here's another question, why didn't you tell me about Dead Man's Blood?" Bella leaned forward, waiting for the answer that she had wanted to know for years.

**BPOV**

I waited for Edward's answer but he just stared at me. "Seriously? I'm a hunter; did you not think that I would know about it?"

Edward sighed and looked down so I continued, "You told me the only way to kill a vampire is by ripping them apart and burning the pieces"

"Bella, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry about us," he said and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Oh for the love of "before I could finish my sentence Dean interrupted. Well it was more like his stomach interrupted. "What? Don't give me that look I can't help it" he shrugged as I shook my head at him and Sam sighed behind me.

"The kitchen is fully stocked for you," Esme told us and I got up to see what was available. Looking through the cupboards and the refrigerator, I found out that we had everything for lasagna.

"Do you think you can hang in there for a couple of hours while I cook?" I called out to Dean. "Sweetheart, I would gladly wait if it means I get some of your cooking" he called back and I began to cook.

**EPOV**

_Edward, do you think I should go in there and talk to her?_ Alice asked as Dean and Sam sat uncomfortably across from us. I nodded slightly and she smiled _okay thank you_

She got off the couch and danced toward the kitchen door.

"So bro, how has your trip been?" Emmett asked with a big smile on his face. "Well it was…informative" I struggled to find the right word.

"We fought a couple of pagan gods and kicked their asses," Dean said with a huge smirk on his face. "I don't remember _you_ doing much ass kicking, _I_ kicked and _Bella_ kicked but I'm pretty sure you didn't" I enjoyed seeing that smirk wiped off his face.

He was about to tell me to go to Hell but Jasper stepped in before Dean got the chance. "Bella took out a god?" Rosalie said with in awe. "You should have seen her, it was amazing," I told them.

"She's been doing stuff like that for a while now Edward," Sam said quietly. "That's what I've been trying to tell you" I nodded in understanding and I did understand. She was a completely different person but I still found myself drawn to her.

"So we didn't really have a chance to get to know each other last time" my mother tried to change the subject. "Bella already told us about you," Dean said as he leaned back into the couch. Sam faked a smile and elbowed his brother in the ribs. "Yeah, I agree it was a little intense the last time we met. Umm… How have you been?"

**BPOV**

I could here everyone talking in the living as I moved around the kitchen. I still felt awkward around the Cullens. I heard my name once or twice but I didn't bother to stop and listen to conversation. "Hey Bella" Alice said for the corner. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Sorry" she winced realizing she almost scared me to death. "I thought you had seen me come in and you were trying to ignore me"

"No, I was just thinking about stuff" I responded watching her carefully.

"Bella, I'm so sorry we left the way we did but we thought it would be for the best, honest"

"Yeah, good job" I said as turned back to the oven to set the timer. "Bella, come on, don't be mad at me"

"I'm not made at you Alice, I'm disappointed." I turned back to look at her. If she could have cried, it looked like she would be right now.

**SPOV**

"I was pre-law at Stanford" I answered Carlisle. "Wow, your father must have been proud. You got a full ride to ivy league university," he said.

I thought about the night I told my father that I was going to quit hunting and go to college like a normal kid. Most fathers would have been excited, my father told me if I left I had to stay gone. It was the worse argument we had ever had. If Dean hadn't been there, it might have come to blows.

"Sorta" I shrugged and looked over at Dean who had his eyes closed but was still listening to the conversation. Then Dean was grinning like an idiot. That couldn't be good.

Edward's snarl ripped through the air suddenly everything was silent. Everyone was stunned at unexpected outburst. Dean snickered beside me and Emmett put his hand on Edward shoulder.

"What the hell is going on?" Bella said as she came back into the room with Alice close behind her. "Edward you need to go hunt, right now or your going to do something stupid," Alice warned as she moved to block the vampire's view of my brother. "GO" she demanded.

Edward let out a low growl before he stomped out. All eyes turned to Dean as soon as Edward was gone. "What?" he shrugged.

This is going to be a very long couple of days.

_**SPOV**_

_**Later that night**_

"So are you going to tell us what you were thinking about that pissed off Edward so badly," I asked once the Cullens had decided it was time for them to return to the main house.

"I have a pretty good idea," Bella said coming up behind us. She smacked Dean upside his head and I couldn't help but smile. "I don't think I want to know," I added.

"Please tell me I wasn't naked" Bella whined as she hopped onto my bed. Dean sat down on an overstuffed chair in the corner. All three of us were ready to go to bed. "Um, now that I think about it, yeah it was a possibility" he said. I cringed as Bella's jaw dropped. She was off the bed and had Dean penned to the ground before I had time to realize what was happening.

"Ow Bells, let me up" Dean begged but his voice was muffled by the carpet. I grabbed Bella's waist and pulled her off him. "Come on Sam, just let me have 5 minutes with him" she huffed as I carried her across the hallway to her bedroom.

"I would love too Bells, but we're going to need him at some point." I reminded her. I used one hand to pull back the covers while the other held Bella. I set her down on the bed as she pouted. I sighed as she crossed her arms and stared straight ahead.

"I'm going to bed" Dean called out. "Good night" I called back as Bella mumbled under her breath.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are acting like a child," I scolded. "Dean started it," she said as leaned back against her pillow. "Why does he have to aggravate Edward like that?" she asked.

"I think it's his way of revenge," I said slowly. "I think if Dean didn't know about your history with Edward then they might get along but Dean hates Edward because of the pain that you felt. So he's thinking things that he knows is going to hurt Edward," Bella's face softened as I kept talking.

"Dean is so protective of the people he loves. You two may have done the deed a few years ago but he loves you like a sister now" She smiled as I stopped talking. "I really wish he would stop being so _protective_" she sighed as she snuggled down under the covers.

I chuckled and got up to leave. "Hey Sammy, do you want to sleep in here?" she asked in a whisper just loud enough for me to here. "How _do_ you sleep when you're not with us?" I asked as I crawled in next to her.

"I don't," she said as she snuggled in close to me.

**EPOV**

_It's natural to be jealous Edward, but things have changed these last five years._

Jasper thought as he joined me in the forest.

"I know Jasper, but I love her and to see her in his thoughts like that" I grimaced. Dean's mind had been filled with the night they had spent together. He thought about the way her lips felt on his and the sounds she made.

_Easy Edward_,_ I've felt both of them and there isn't lust there. If you're going to worry about anyone, it should be Sam._

I raised my eyebrows at that. Dean had thought the same thing back in the hotel room in Michigan. He thought about what a good couple they would make and how Bella would make Sam happy.

I put my head in my hands took a deep breath. "Yeah, I know" I told him before I turned around and started back to the guesthouse. I needed to apologize to Dean as much as the thought sickened me. If I was going to get Bella back then I need to remove my pride from the equation.

The moon was high as I entered the house and walked silently up the stairs. Dean's room was the first door at the top of the stairs. He was sleeping like a baby. The next room was Sam's with Bella's room across the hallway. I could hear their heartbeats coming from Bella's room and I stopped dead in my tracks.

They had their own rooms and he was sleeping in her room with her. I forced my legs to move close enough for me to look into her room.

Every muscle in my body tensed at the sight. My stomach tightened with jealousy. There on the bed was my angel, sleeping with that filthy hunter. Her head resting on his chest and one of her dainty legs draped over his. Her skin seemed to glow in the moonlight and I longed to touch her. I wanted to throw Sam Winchester out of the window and lay down next to Bella like I had when we lived in Forks.

I felt the wood of the doorframe crack and splinter under my grip and backed up before I did something that would make Bella hate me forever.

_They should be together_; I turned to see Dean standing behind me. I must have been really deep in thought if a human snuck up on me.

"I love her Dean, you can believe me or not but I'll find a way to be with her" I whispered so I wouldn't wake her up.

"No Edward you may think you love her but you don't. I love her, Sam loves her, Bobby loves her, and we would all die for her. Sam could give her a normal life someday. After we kill the evil son of a bitch that killed our parents, Sam is going to have that normal life and he could make her happy"

I clinched my jaw and headed back down the stairs. I needed to get the hell out of this place and away from the hunters.

**Sorry to all you Bella/Dean lovers out there but I just couldn't see those two together. (Or maybe I just don't want to share, I don't know) I can picture her with Sam though (wink). However, I have made up my mind once and for all that this will be a BxE fanfic eventually. Don't hate! It'll be a fun ride XD**


	22. Chapter 22

**All right guys, sorry about the delay. I have written and rewrote this chapter but it just didn't sit right with me. So here is the version I liked the most… hopefully you like it too. Remember what I said about Dead Man's blood (it's the only thing that can hurt vampires)**

**EPOV**

My foot hit the last step when the unmistakable sound of a gunshot rang through the air. I raced back upstairs as the window shattered. The bullet hit the mattress just below Bella's feet. Sam wrapped his arm around Bella's waist and rolled with her to the ground. Dean was by my side almost instantly already loading his handgun.

"What the hell is going on?" He yelled as round after round of bullets hit the room. I moved quickly into the room and picked Bella up off the floor where Sam was using his body to shield her. I felt a bullet hit my shoulder but didn't give it a second thought.

I sat her down next to Dean but she was on her feet running into Dean's bedroom before I could go back to get the other Winchester. I went back in the room and stood behind Sam as he got out. Bella was back in the hallway with guns for her and Sam.

"It has to be Gordon, Edward I need you to find him and make sure he's alone but don't get too close to him," Dean ordered but I was out of the house before he could finish his sentence.

I ran into the woods listening for the mad man and looking for him in the treetops.

**SPOV**

Everything was happening so quickly. I was just lying there, feeling Bella's warm breath on my shoulder and then someone was shooting at us. I pulled Bella to the ground as quickly as I could and laid over her body. She was on her back looking up at me with the big brown eyes and my breath caught in my throat.

There were bullets flying everywhere but all I could think about was every place that Bella's skin was touching mine. I couldn't help to look at her lips as my face moved closer to hers as if being pulled by a magnet. Her head raised from the ground slightly as she gazed back at me and then she was gone. I caught sight of Edward's leg before he exited the room. I groaned at myself for any thinking that something was going to happen. Edward grabbed the back of my shirt roughly and pushed me towards the door, following me out.

I saw my brother first, but Bella quickly caught my eye. She seemed to sense something too but I doubt if now an appropriate time to talk to about it was. Instead, she tossed a gun at me. I wasn't paying much attention to what Dean was saying but Edward was out of there before Dean could finish his warning. "_Come on Sam, get your head in the game and quit thinking about some girl,_" my father's voice ordered in my head.

**BPOV**

Edward was running through the woods before Dean had time to warn him to be careful. "Are you two okay?" Dean asked, as he looked us over, searching for any signs of injuries. "I'm fine" We both answered at the same time.

I locked the ammo into the gun and waited for whatever was coming. This was my least favorite part of hunting. I hate waiting for it to get dark, or waiting for the full moon, it's enough to drive anyone crazy.

The shooting stopped as suddenly as it started. "Oh god, you don't think…" I started but my feet were running before I was aware of what I was doing. I realized as hit the grass that I wasn't wearing shoes but I keep running straight in the direction Edward had went.

I didn't bother turning around but I knew the Winchesters would be right behind. I had only taken two steps into the tree line when strong arms caught and held me in place. "ALICE, LET ME GO!" I fought but it was no use. "He's fine, Bella" she whispered.

I looked over to see Sam struggling against Emmett as Dean tried to get Esme to release his arm. "Where are the others?" I asked as I craned my next to see Rosalie, Jasper, and Carlisle. "I only saw Gordon the second before he pulled the trigger, he was blocking himself somehow, I sent them to stop him from killing you," she said as she loosened her grip on me but still on fully releasing me.

Alice pulled me into the house with the others following us. "Alice, you have to listen to me. Gordon is dangerous, if they try anything he will kill them," Sam said as he grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look into his eyes. I knew she would give in the second I saw that Sam was giving her his trademark puppy dog eyes. She closed her eyes, looking into the future and gasped as what she saw. I barely had time to blink before she was gone. Esme and Emmett stood shocked, looking at us. "Go help them, we'll be fine"

**EPOV**

_Edward he's over here_, Jasper's thoughts called out to me. I crept through the trees until I was by Carlisle's side. Gordon was putting away his sniper rifle as quickly as humanly possible. _He has his back is turned to us; we could take him out right now _Jasper's mind called out to me.

I looked Gordon over, inhaling his scent. There was no doubt he was human. Dean had said that he's dangerous but he looked like any other man. I nodded as Jasper told Rosalie and Carlisle to go around Gordon and distract him.

Jasper and I crept closer to the hunter as he stood up. Jasper pounced first throwing Gordon against a tree. Carlisle and Rosalie grabbed his arms and held him in place, but something wasn't right.

Jasper was on his knees, doubled over in pain. "JASPER!" Alice screamed as she ran through the woods. She crouched by his side, blocking my view. As I walked around her I saw the large knife handle sticking out of Jasper's side.

Gordon's laughter echoed through the trees.


	23. Chapter 23

**Woohoo! Breaking Dawn comes out tonight at Midnight! I'm about to pee my pants, I'm so excited!!**

**BPOV**

Something was wrong I could feel it. "I have to go out there," I finally said as I headed for the door. It had only been a couple of minutes since the vampires had run out but it felt like hours.

"We're right behind you," Dean said as I reached for the door, but it flew open before I got to it. My heart broke at the sight of Emmett caring Jasper inside. Alice was holding his hand as he was placed on the couch. Esme was trying to soothe Alice the best she could and Carlisle began examining his wound.

"Carlisle, what happened out there?" I asked.

"Edward and Jasper went in for an ambush and he stabbed Jasper just as he pounced," he said as he tried to make his son more comfortable.

"Damn it, I told him to leave Gordon alone," Dean, said as he stormed out of the house. Sam followed close behind him.

"You're going to be okay my love," Alice murmured while stroking Jaspers face.

"Dead man's blood works like poison, the cut isn't that deep and the knife wasn't in for that long, the effects will wear off by tomorrow" I said as I looked over Carlisle's shoulder. The comment was more for my benefit then for theirs.

"Emmett, where's Edward and Rosalie?" I asked as I looked outside. "We left them in the woods to take care of that nut job" he answered and flexed his muscles. From the tone of his voice, I would think that he wished he had gotten to stay too.

Jasper grimaced and turned his head toward me but didn't say anything. The fear and anger I was feeling was so strong it must have bothered him. "Sorry" I whispered as I turned around and left.

I ran as fast as I could through the woods. The moon was full and bright enough for me to see the fallen branches and rocks in my way; I leapt over them easily as I tried to get to the vampires before they killed a human. Gordon was a psychotic sociopath but he was still a human.

"Jasper is going to die because of that bastard, how can you protect him?" Rosalie yelled, as I got closer.

"He's human, a hunter, if you kill him then all of you will be hunted down, tortured and then killed" Sam said calmly.

"What the hell were you guys thinking? I warned you that Gordon gets off on killing vampires." Dean yelled as he got in Edward's face.

"He's just a human; we didn't think he would move fast enough. We thought we would just capture him and bring him back to the house" Edward's smooth velvety voice said calmly. It only made Dean furious.

"Well good job, because now you're buddy's lying in the house with a stab wound because you didn't listen to anything I said" Dean stared Edward down and now Edward's calm façade began to crack. I could see his golden eyes turn black with anger even through the darkness.

"That's enough Dean" I called out, bringing everyone's attention to me. "Jasper's fine, the dead mans blood should be out of his system by tomorrow" Edward and Rosalie both looked more then relieved at the news of their brother's fate.

"Boys, get Gordon to the house and tie him up, I need to talk to the vampires" I was quiet and kept my voice calm. They both hesitated but started moving without asking any more questions.

I waited until they were out of hearing range before I turned back to Edward and Rosalie. "Edward, what was the last thing Dean said to you before ran into the woods?" I asked as if I was speaking to a child. He didn't answer me so I walked closer to him. I stopped close enough to reach out and touch him.

"He told you not to go near Gordon," I said as I looked him in the eyes.

"Let me make one thing very clear to you and I want you to pass it on to the rest of your family" I looked back and forth between them.

"We are hunters, I'm a hunter, and Gordon's a hunter. We kill evil things and protect good people, that's our job. We were taught to fight and kill things that are a hell of a lot stronger, faster, and more powerful then us, so when we tell you that Gordon is dangerous we aren't saying that for the fun of it." I tried to remain calm but I could here the callousness in my own voice as I continued.

"I know you think I need to be protected from the big bad world but you've seen just a hint of what I'm capable of doing. Dean and Sam Winchester are good men that want to help you but you keep being a stubborn jackass that thinks he's invincible. I'm going to advise you to knock it off before you get someone killed"

**SPOV**

"Boys, get Gordon to the house and tie him up, I need to talk to the vampires" Bella said as she walked up to us. I recognized that tone of voice immediately and from the look on Dean's face, he did too. I almost wanted to stick around and watch Bella let Edward have it.

Her body was completely still and she was silent as she waited us to leave. It was like the calm before the storm. As so as we lugged Gordon far enough away Dean chuckled a little.

When we got the house, Esme was in the kitchen with Carlisle. They both looked tense and their eyes darkened as they saw their newest guest.

"We're going to need a chair and some rope" Dean called out but Esme was already grabbing a chair from the dinning room. I sat Gordon down and Carlisle handed Dean the rope.

"Carlisle, take your family far enough away that they won't be able to smell the blood. Bella and Sam will stay here with me and our buddy Gordon." Dean said as Bella came in through the kitchen door with Edward and Rosalie right behind her.

"What are you planning on doing with him" Rosalie asked as she went to stand beside her mother.

"We're just going to have a little chat"

**I've been super busy and I haven't had to time to write as much as I want/need. You people know the drill…Review! I love the feedback and I'm really glad all of you seem to be cool with the SxB and eventual ExB. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Oh boy, I warned you that I was busy it's been over a month since my last update and I apologize. I have read Breaking Dawn and I'm sorry to say that I didn't like it. I have major issues with the whole story and if I listed them, this entire note would be longer then the chapter. Therefore, to those that let me vent to them I really appreciate it. **

**SPOV**

"Sam, get what we need from the bag in my room. Bella, I want you on look out in case Gordon brought some party guests with him" I stood still as Bella started to walk away. She stopped in the doorway and looked back at us. Dean looked at me, waiting for me to follow orders.

"We're not going to kill him, we're just going to find out who ratted on us" Dean said as I continued upstairs. Gordon was just coming around when I got back to the kitchen.

"Gordon, Gordon, Gordon" Dean said as he shook his head back and forth. "When are you going to learn that messing with my family isn't the best idea?" Dean punched the other hunter in his stomach hard.

"Now you better tell me what the hell you was thinking when you opened fire on Sam and Bella"

"I'm taking out the enemy" Gordon said as he tested out the ropes that held him in place. " I was doing an exorcism last month and would you believe it… he started going on about this plan" Gordon looked dean up and down and then turned his eyes toward me.

"He started talking about these special children, psychics, that are being tapped to do the devil's work. What really caught my interest though was when he specifically mentioned Sammy, he said that you would lead an army of demons in a war that would bring on the apocalypse

I couldn't move but Dean socked Gordon in the jaw. "You're going to kill my brother all because a demon said that there was a plan?" Bella was looking out the window for any sign of an attack but I knew she was listening to every word.

"I did my homework and everything he said added up. Then I started hearing about this hunter, a girl, that the Winchesters often work with. Rumor has it she's a healer and it just so happens she was born the same year as all the others. Think about it Dean, they're not human, they're freaks. They are going to turn to the dark side and they're going to kill a lot of people just like the others."

Dean leaned down to look Gordon in the eyes and started speaking to him as if he was a child. "Let me get this straight, you're saying that a _demon_ told you that my little brother is going to lead an evil army" Dean hesitated long enough for Gordon is nod, "and they're going to take over the world". Gordon growled out a yes and Dean looked over at us.

"Your brother and his bitch are abominations and they must be killed for the good of man kind" Gordon began his rant again. Dean hit him so hard this time that his chair tipped back and he hit the ground.

Bella walked over to him "He's out cold, what are we going to do about him? "

"We set him up, if he's in jail then he can't come after us… at least not for a while" Dean stated as he sat Gordon back up .

"Do you think he's right?" I asked my brother. "Are you kidding me Sammy? You get any more well- behaved and we'll have to buy you a halo" he smirked like he hadn't just heard that I was suppose to lead Armageddon.

"Yeah Sam, besides you both said Gordon is bat shit crazy" Bella reminded me as she stared at me with those big brown eyes. Her voice sounded strong and confident like the revelation about kids like me and her were suppose to be evil didn't faze her at all but I could see the fear in her eyes and I knew she could see it in mine.

BPOV

I felt numb inside. Gordon had to be lying there is no way in Hell that I would help those evil bastards do anything. Dean didn't seem fazed but I knew his brain was going over every possible meaning. Sam looked scared so I tried cracking a joke but his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Okay so I'll let you boys handle Gordon and I'll take the Cullens. We should all move out of here as quickly as possible. I'll tell Carlisle that he has to move his family someplace safe." Sam nodded as he pointed his gun at Gordon.

"We'll meet back here in a hour" Dean added as he untied the hunter before pulling out a pair of handcuffs. They would keep Gordon tied up until they got were they were going and then they would make it was all his fault.

I walked outside to see that Alice was already waiting in a car. I slid into the passengers seat and sat quietly as she drove to a dirt road where Edward and the rest of his family was waiting.

**I love reading your reviews!**


	25. Chapter 25

**EPOV**

"How are you feeling Jazz?" Alice asked as she moved to her husband side. I felt sick with guilt as he struggled to stand up.

"I'm fine," he said as he leaned against a tree with one hand over his wound. "What are the hunters planning on doing with him?"

"Dean was thinking about setting him up so he would spend the next couple years in jail, he just doesn't know how he's going to do it yet." I said finally breaking my silence. Murderous thoughts came from each member of my family except Carlisle. Esme in particular was thinking of extremely painful ways for Gordon to die. _How dare he try to destroy my family, I should rip him apart piece by piece for hurting my son._

"How long are we supposed to just sit here while Bella and the boys get to have fun?" Emmett asked as he crossed his massive arms over his chest.

"Not long, I have to go pick up Bella right now. She'll explain what she knows when we get back," Alice said as she kissed Jasper lightly on the cheek. Carlisle tossed the keys to his new Benz, which she caught easily.

I watched the taillights disappear around the corner as Rosalie's thoughts turned back to the scene in the woods with Bella.

_She talked to us like we're idiots. Does she realize who I am? She thinks she is so tough but she has no clue how close we were to killing her back in Forks__when Edward saved her from that van. I wish he had just let it squish her like the annoying little bug that she is_

"Enough Rosalie" my voice was rough with memories of the past. I remembered that day as though it just happened. I still felt the insane need to protect her.

"If you don't like what you hear then stay out of my head," she said as she stomped off into the woods. Emmett followed close behind her, he would calm her down.

I turned back to road and waited for my sister to bring my angel back to me.

**BPOV**

"Has Sam and Dean figured out what they'll be doing with Gordon yet" I asked trying to break the silence.

"Yes, I'm impressed actually their plan is quite elaborate" she smiled as she stared straight ahead. I didn't bother looking at the speedometer; I knew we were driving at least twice the speed limit. Dean always drove like a maniac but sometimes someone's life depended on it so it didn't bother me anymore.

"It's a shame we have to move again, we just settled down here, but at least we'll get to stay in Ohio for a while" she sighed. "What are you going to do? Ohio isn't exactly Forks, you won't be able to go to high school like you did then" I asked as she pulled onto another dirt road.

"We'll say that Esme home schools us, we'll go into to town on cloudy days and at night. It will be fine; we've been doing it for along time"

I could see the Cullens waiting for us just off the side of the road. Emmett and Rosalie were nowhere to be found. As we came to a stop Edward opened my door for me but I didn't bother to glance at him, I was still angry at him for being so damn stubborn. I walked over to Jasper, who tried to stand up straighter as I approached.

"It's okay, try to relax" I put my hand on his shoulder as he leaned back against a tree. Alice hovered by his side as I pushed up his shirt to see the wound. I couldn't help but grimace when I saw the deep gash against his white skin. The area around it was red and swollen but I knew it could be worse.

"You'll have to pack up and move again, this house has been compromised. We don't know who knows him here and there's no telling who will be coming next." I said as Carlisle nodded and looked to his wife. "How long until we need to leave" she asked as took Carlisle's hand into hers.

"The sooner you're out of here, the better. I'm meeting the boys in an hour and we're taking off" my eyes scanned the woods for any threats. It was more out of habit then anything else, the vampires would know if anything were there long before I would. It took me a moment to realize there were two vampires missing. Panic swept through me as I opened my mouth but Jasper answered before I could say anything "Rosalie was upset and stormed off, Emmett went to calm her down"

"Are you sure you're not the mind reader?" I asked as I flashed him a relieved smile. He smiled back and put his arm around Alice who helped him toward the cars.

I road in the backseat of Carlisle's car with him and Esme, while Jasper, Alice, and Edward drove the Volvo back to the house. When we arrived, I went straight to my bedroom to get dressed and pack up.

**SPOV**

I knew what we were going to do as soon as we drove past the gun and ammo store off the main road. Dean and I had been trained in the criminal arts since we were kids, so breaking in the shop's back door and disarming the alarm was like child's play to us. Dean dragged Gordon inside as I started to case the store.

"Try prying open the cases behind the counter and bust the glass on the counters" Dean ordered as he got the other man into position. We trashed the store and stuffed rifles and handguns into a bag I found in the backroom.

"Don't forget to grab the surveillance tape" I told Dean as I finished wiping off our fingerprints. "I'm not new, Sam" he said as wave the stolen tape at me.

"So were going to call the cops and tell them that there's been a break-in at gun shop, they'll come here and see the place destroyed and thief lying unconscious under a fallen shelf" Dean said as we headed through the back door.

"That's the plan, they'll think the shelf fell on him, and Gordon lives on in history as one of the unluckiest criminals in Oregon history" I chuckled as I dialed 911. Dean smirked as he turned the impala back on to Main Street and headed toward the Cullen's house.


	26. Chapter 26

**EPOV**

I watched as Bella moved through the rooms collecting clothes, Sam's books, and various weapons. I hadn't realized how much they brought and I wondered where they stored it all in the Impala.

"You just going to stand there or are you going to give me a hand?" She asked as she tossed a bag towards me. I caught it easily and followed her downstairs. She put the bags down on the front porch and went to the living room to wait for the Winchesters to return.

"So Alice, what's next for me and the boys?" she plopped down on the couch across from Esme and Carlisle. Alice closed her eyes but the visions flipped back and forth "Not sure yet, no one's made up their mind"

I sighed as I headed back upstairs to pack.

"I want you to stay here, Edward" Bella voice was soft as I turned around. She was leaning against my doorway the same way I had just a few minutes earlier while watching her pack.

"Bella, I want to be with you, make sure you don't get hurt" I started as I walked toward her. She didn't pull away as I took her hand in mine. Her soft lips were pressed into a frown as she looked up at me.

"Edward… I thought you were smarter then this" she sighed. "All of our hunts aren't at night and we do get hurt a lot. I can't always heal us up so there's going to be blood" her eyes pleaded with me to understand.

"I wouldn't hurt you or the Winchesters" I started but she interrupted. "I know that you would never intentionally put us in harms way but you're a vampire, Edward, and while we are willing to help you , most hunters are like Gordon. Hell, the only reason Bobby didn't kill you was because of me. You have to think about your family too. Hunters are no better then a bunch of old women when it comes to gossip, once they find out about you, your family will be in danger as well"

I knew she was right but the thought of being without her torn me apart inside. "If you need us all you will have to do is call me or vice versa, but for now I think you should stay with your family" She looked over at the window as the Impala roared into the driveway.

"I better go tell everyone goodbye"

**SPOV**

"Alright Sammy, where are we heading next?" Dean asked as he pulled into the driveway.

"Well…last week I saw that there's been a couple of disappearances near Orlando, Florida. When the bodies show up it's completely drained of blood but it doesn't look like a vampire attack." I said after thinking for a few minutes. "Besides Florida would be a nice change of weather and it looks like it might be up our ally"

"Don't tell me Mickey Mouse has gone homicidal" he said as climbed out and headed for the front door.

"Yes Dean, that is exactly what happened. They keep finding pieces Donald Duck all over the park. Rumor has it that he'd been having an affair with Minnie for months" I said as I rolled my eyes behind his back. He muttered something that sounded a lot like 'smartass' as he started to pick up our bags.

I glanced in the window as my brother carried everything back to the car. Bella was pulling away from Alice as Jasper sat on the couch behind them. I noticed that he looked a lot better then he had an hour ago.

"I never would have guessed you were the stalker type Sam" Rosalie said as her cold breathe tickled my cheek. I jumped back not only from the suddenness of her appearance but from her proximity. I heart pounded in my chest as Dean and Emmett laughed behind the car.

"So all of you are leaving again?" She asked as the front door opened and Bella stepped out. "Yeah, the boys and I are taking off but I wrote Bobby's, Ellen's, and our phone numbers down inside. If you need to get a hold of us those are your best shots"

Rosalie nodded and just headed back inside without saying anything else. I'm pretty sure she won't be too upset by our departure. "When I was saying goodbye to Alice she said we were going to go to Florida" Bella stated as she made her down the steps.

"Orlando" I specified as Bella walked over to Emmett and gave him a hug. "Take care of yourself little sister" he said as he kissed her on the forehead. Bella smiled and promised she would. He walked back inside as the vampires already started carrying bags to their cars.

We piled into the car and took off down the road toward the opposite side of the country.

**BPOV**

"This is going to be a very long trip, isn't it" Sam whined from the passenger seat as Dean belted out the second verse of a foreigner song. I leaned over the front seat and turned down the volume myself. "What the hell?" the older Winchester shouted as he waved me back into my seat. "Sorry Dean, but it's two against one" Sam chuckled as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

"You both know the rules…driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole and that goes double for the anyone in the backseat" But Dean didn't make a another move for the radio.

We didn't bother to stop at any motels, we just changed drivers and stopped for gas when necessary. We made it there in three days and I had never been so happy to reach a motel room in my entire life. I'm not sure if anyone has ever rode with two boys in a car for three days with stopping to shower but I wouldn't recommend it.

"Okay so we rest for the rest of the night and tomorrow we'll start hunting" Sam said as he headed in the bathroom. "Thank God" Dean and I said together as we both flopped down on our beds. I fought to keep my eyes open but the next thing I knew Dean was taking off my boots. I felt Sam pick me up and slide the blankets down underneath me. I attempted to mumble a thank you but both boys were snoring before my sluggish brain could form the words.


	27. Chapter 27

Hello everyone! Thanks for all the reviews yesterday, I'm glad you guys liked it XD

In addition, don't worry… Edward will be back soon enough but it might not be for a few chapters.

**BPOV**

I woke up before both boys and sat there watching them sleep. I looked at my phone to see that it was 6am on December 16. Today was the anniversary of the day I met the Winchesters. It was also the anniversary of the day I killed my father. I stomach rolled as I remembered Charlie's screams as the venom passed through his veins.

I remember waking up in the hospital room with the three guys from the warehouse sitting around me. I told them everything from the time I came to forks to that moment. They sat and listened and finally they told what they did and me who they were. I begged them to let me stay with them and train. John finally agreed… much to the surprise of his sons.

They took me to Bobby's and the boys cleaned out one of the upstairs bedrooms. They even painted and set up the room perfect for me. John left not long afterwards but he let Sam and Dean stay with me. Bobby got me and Sam registered at the local high school as his niece and nephew. The days were spent in school and my afternoons were spent training. Gradually my muscles got stronger and more defined, my reflexes got faster. I became more graceful and less afraid.

I spent a lot of time with them over that year. Sam was with me all the time and Dean trained me. We would start as soon as I got out of school. When he wasn't on a hunt with John, he would pick Sam and me up after school. The entire drive home Sam and Dean would quiz me on the varieties of supernatural creatures and how they could be killed. Then we would spend the afternoon physically training.

I would usually spar with Sam while Dean watched my technique. When we took breaks, he would tell me about different hunts and the girls he spent his time with. He would never get graphic which something I extremely grateful is for. It went on like that everyday until August 10, when everything changed.

August 10th was the day Sam left for college. That was the day that he decided to tell his father that he had been accepted to Stanford University. When he had gotten the letter, he was beyond excited at the chance to have a normal life. I was happy for him but I knew that John would have a conniption.

John had just come back from a long hunt and he was in a particularly surly mood, it didn't take long before Sam and John were arguing like usual. John told Sam to go to his room, which he did but he came right back out with the acceptance letter in his hand. It only got worse after that and finally Sam packed up his stuff and walked out the door without saying another word to us.

Dean didn't speak to anyone for a week. It was the first time I had every seen him act even a little defiant towards John. Every time I tried to get close to him he would away except for when he was helping Bobby train me. Sam had been gone for two weeks when he finally called me to check in.

I went outside to tell Dean and found him tuning up the impala. When I told him that I'd heard from Sam, he just grunted. The more he ignored me, the angrier I got and finally I just started yelling at him. Saying anything, I could think of to get him to talk to me but he stayed quiet. When he finally turned around his beautiful green eyes were red like he had been crying.

I held him for a long time, which turned into a kiss, which turned into a one-night stand in the back of the Impala. Dean had been gentle and we both agreed that we would never tell anyone. He left for a hunt the next day and when he got back, it was like nothing had changed.

Soon I was going on my own solo hunts. Anytime I was on the west coast, I tried to sneak down to California to see my best friend. He introduced me to his new friends and we always had a lot of fun when I visited him. He wasn't surprised when I came to see him after I got rid of the ghost of a silent movie actor in Hollywood, but he did seem nervous. He took me out to dinner and introduced me to Jessica Moore, his first real girlfriend. She was cool and Sam was happy. They had moved in together by my next visit.

Then John disappeared and I met up with Dean in Palo Alto to convince Sam to come look for him with us. The hunt in Jericho went smoothly and when we dropped him off everything seemed fine. I took off for my next hunt when Dean called me and told me about Jessica. It took me fifteen minutes to get back to them but it was the longest fifteen minutes ever. We stayed and looked around for a few weeks but eventually we moved on.

Sam rolled over next to me, breaking my train of thought. He snuggled in close to me and I brushed the hair out of his face. His eyes flicked open and looked up at me "hey" I whispered. "Hey" he whispered back, at least that's what I think he said because at that exact moment Dean groaned started to stretch out. I rolled my eyes and got up to get ready for the day.

**SPOV**

It was a muggy day in Orlando as we got up and started to investigate. We left the hotel room and 12 hours later, we still hadn't found anything.

"Maybe it's some weirdo human," Bella said as we drove back to the room. Dean shook his head "I don't know, something just feels off about the whole thing".

Dean was the first one in the room and cranked up the air conditioning. "Oh come on Dean. I'm going to freeze to death," Bella said as she went into the bathroom. "I'm sure Sammy won't have any problem keeping you warm," he answered with a smirk. The pillow that I threw hit him in the face.

"I'm starving, what are we having for dinner?" she yelled from behind the still closed door. I looked over to Dean who shrugged and turned on the TV. "Pizza sound good?" I asked and they both agreed.

I had seen a pizza place down the road so I got into the impala and drove. It was ten o'clock at night and the city was buzzing. I waited in line for a while before I finally got our food.

I was walking back to the car when the light in the parking lot flickered. If it were anyone else they would chalk it up as a faulty light bulb, but I knew better. I spun around just in time to see what looked like a man covered in tattoos. His hand and his eyes glowed blue as he grabbed my face.

My world went black as our pizzas hit the ground.

Author's Note - Thought you would all like to know that the conversation between Dean and Sam about certain bloodthirsty cartoon characters was a real exchange between my sister and me. We come from a long line of smartasses; we could not help it if we tried.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey everyone! I'm back and I'M SORRY for leaving you hanging for so long. **

BPOV

"Anything?" I asked as I ran to where Dean was pacing back and forth.

"No, the guys at the pizza place said that he paid for the pizzas three hours ago" he answered as tried to call Sam again.

"I called the cops and told them that my son borrowed the family car, if they run into the impala they'll call my cell phone" I grabbed Dean's shoulder and forced him to turn and look at me. "He'll be okay, Dean, Sam is smart and a good fighter" I looked into Dean's hard green eyes "he'll be okay".

Dean gave me a quick nod as we started walking back to the hotel room.

It looked like a hurricane had been through the tiny room. Clothes and papers were scattered everywhere. Every inch of the table and dresser were covered. We grabbed every piece of paper we saw and threw them on Dean's bed. I sat down and reread all of the articles and research Sam had put together. Dean called Bobby and a few others of John's friends to see if anyone knew what the hell we were facing. "Well?" Dean asked as he threw his phone on the bed. "There have been four disappearances, no common age or race, three were locals and one was visiting family. They all disappeared in the same general area, so I think the bastard is shacked up somewhere close"

Van Halen started to play as Dean's phone lit up, after checking the I.D., he answered. "Bobby, you got something for us?" I waited as Bobby answered and threw Dean a pen and paper. I read over his shoulder as he wrote out everything Bobby could tell him about Djinns. According to Bobby, the only way to kill it is with a silver knife and sheep blood. I grabbed the local phone book from the bedside table and flipped through until I found the butchers.

"Yeah, she's here, hang on" Dean said as he tapped me on the shoulder. He handed me the phone and I tossed him my cell so he could start tracking down the blood we would need.

"Hey Bella, you there" Bobby asked as soon as I put the phone to my ear. "Yeah" I said as I started searching my bag for a silver knife that John gave me for my first Christmas with the Winchesters.

"Bella, I know I don't have to tell you this but be careful. You know how Dean can get when his family is in trouble, make sure he doesn't get himself killed" I smiled at Bobby's worry. It's a shame that he never had children of his own because he would have made a great dad.

"Don't worry Bobby; we've been in worse situations then this. I'll give you a call when we find him," I said before hanging up and following Dean into the warm night.

SPOV

"Sam, time to wake up or we're going to be late"

Bella's sweet voice pulled me back to world as I slowly remembered what happened. Adrenaline pumped as I recalled being attacked in the parking lot. How many hours had gone by since then? It felt like I was lying in a bed so Dean and Bella must have found me and killed whatever it was. I looked around the room at the unfamiliar surrounding. I didn't know where we were, it was probably another hunter's house or a friend of a friend's, and growing up the way we did it wasn't unusual to wake up in weird place.

"Come on…up you go," She said as she pulled the sheets off of me. I opened my eyes to see her beautiful face just a few inches away from mine. "Hey" I whispered as my hand found hers. She smiled warmly at me and rolled her eyes before she leaned in and gave me a swift kiss on the lips. "Your brother is going to kill us if we're late" she sighed but before she could straighten up and walk away I wrapped in arm around her waist and pulled her down the bed. She began to protest but stopped when our lips met. She ran her fingers through my hair before deepening the kiss. I thought my heart would explode from joy.

"Jesus Christ, Sammy , if you aren't out of that bed and in the shower in the next five minutes you are seriously going to regret it" Dean said as he stood in the doorway of the bedroom. I took in my brother's suit and realized for the first time since waking up that Bella was wearing a dress and high heels. "Where are we going?" I asked as I stood up, wearing my boxers and a t-shirt. "Dude, how much did you drink last night?" Dean frowned at me before pointing at Bella. "

"He'll be ready in time, I promise," she said before giving him a salute and turning around to push me towards the adjoining bathroom. I heard the bedroom door shut before I turned around and asked the same question again. "Jack's baptism is going to start in an hour and a half," she said as she turned on the shower and handed me a towel. "Jack?" I asked I grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving. "Yes Jack, you know cute little kid…born a couple of months ago… Don't tell me you've forgotten your own nephew? Geez, how hung-over are you?"

As the bathroom door shut behind Bella my heartbeat doubled. What the hell was she talking about?


	29. Chapter 29

**SPOV**

My instincts screamed for me to play along until I knew what was going on. "Hey, I'm going down to breakfast. Your suit is on the bed and your stuff is on the dresser," Bella said through the bathroom door as I got out of the shower. "Um…Alright, thanks" I managed to say as I wrapped a fluffy towel around my waist. I quickly dressed before taking a good look at the bedroom.

On the nightstand, there was picture of Dean, Bella, and Me that I recognized from a few years ago. It was taken right after Bella's first hunt with us. We were covered in graveyard dirt and we were holding shovels but we all had huge grins on our faces. I opened the drawer in the table to find it filled with my gun, ammo, and my knife.

I checked the closet next and again I found bags of weapons at the bottom and our clothes were hung up. Just as Bella had said my things were on the dresser. My wallet and pocketknife, a set of lock picks, and a set of keys that I had never seen before. I opened my wallet to find a picture of a newborn with the same color eyes as my brother. I flipped the picture over and read aloud "Jonathon Samuel Winchester".

"Hey Sam, can you give me a hand with this?" I turned around to see a blonde-haired woman entering the room but her face was blocked by the huge vase of roses she was carrying. "Sure" I said taking them from her and putting them down on top of the dresser. "They're from Bobby along with a card that said he's sorry he couldn't make it". She was a beautiful girl with dark blue eyes and full lips. Before I had, a chance to talk Dean entered the room holding a baby.

"Hey Kat, where's the diaper bag?" he asked as he gave the child a pacifier. It was the first time I had ever seen him around a baby but it looked like he'd been doing it for a while. "It's already in the impala," she answered before smiling at me and leaving. Dean just stood there looking me over "Dude, are you okay?"

"I'm alright, but I'm having trouble remembering…" Dean started to laugh before he finished my sentence "anything that happened last night?" I nodded as Dean sat down on the bed with Jack still in his arms. "We went to dinner last night to celebrate you getting back into Stanford and then you and Bella went out to do a little celebrating of your own," he said winking at me. I must have looked as confused as I felt because he added, "you two went and practiced making a baby of your own then you hit the bar so Bella could do her thing at the pool table. We would have gone with you but our babysitter had to be home by ten."

I didn't know what to say so I just smiled and waved at Jack who hadn't taken his eyes off me since he came into the room. Dean chuckled as he stood up "Dude, who would've thought that the Winchester boys would stop hunting and settle down?" he asked as I followed him out the door and downstairs.

The house was nice with a very comfortable welcome feeling to it. Kat and Bella were waiting by the front door for us. They both smiled as we reached the bottom of the stairway. "Alright lets get this show on the road" Bella said as put her arm around my waist. Dean and Kat went straight to the Impala as I followed Bella to black SUV parked at the curb. I tossed Bella the keys before hopping in the passenger seat.

We drove for two or three miles before stopping in front of a huge church. "I still can't believe Kat's parents are making such a big deal about this baptism. They wanted the baby to be baptized and the godparents to be chosen" Bella said as we pulled into the parking lot. "But the second they find out that Dean and Kat chose us as the godparents instead of Kat's sister and her husband and it's like the gate to hell had been opened" She checked her makeup one last time as she continued. "I can just imagine the death stares they're going to be giving us all afternoon." she sighed as we got out of the car and waited for my brother and his family.

The ceremony went by quickly and Bella was right about the stare down we were getting from an older couple in the next pew. There were a few other people I didn't recognize but that didn't mean much. We went back to Dean's house afterwards and the people from the church followed. They brought tons of food with them so I didn't mind. More then once Bella caught me staring at her and she would blush a little before going back to her conversation. As it started to get dark Bella sat down next to me and rested her head on my shoulder. I could see Kat in the kitchen holding Jack. She was talking to a woman I assume was the sister Bella had mentioned as Dean came up behind her and put his arm around her shoulder. He kissed his son's head and shared a smile with Kat.

I'm not sure where I am or how I got here but so far everything about this place feels so right and good. Dean is finally happy and Bella and I are together. I couldn't wish for anything better.

**BPOV**

"Just for the record, I freaking hate warehouse districts" I mumbled as we broke into another run down warehouse. Dean grunted in agreement, as we moved soundlessly through the building. We had gone through two already and the only thing we found were a couple of homeless guys.

"Do you think this thing would set off EMF if we tried it"? He asked as we rounded another corner. "I doubt it," I said as I did a quick swept of a side room. An electromagnetic frequency or EMF worked like a metal detector for spirits but I don't think it would let us know if there was a Djinn nearby. The warehouse was empty so we ran over to the next one.

"How many more of these do you think there are?" I asked as I waited for Dean to pick the lock. "I counted as least six more," he said as we entered we moved in with our guns draw. "Oh come on this smells like urine, what self respecting genie would like in a dump like this?" I joked. It was more for Dean's then for mine. If he got too deep into his own head worrying about his brother then he would become reckless and I couldn't risk that "Hey Dean do me a favor, if I get stabbed by a hobo…kick Sam's ass for me would ya" Dean shot me a smirk before continuing his searching. I smiled back but I had a sick feeling that if we didn't find Sam soon it would be to late for us to save him.

**Hey guys, I know I said I was back but that was before I had to choose between paying for the internet or buying gas for my car. So now that problem is solved… I hope you liked this chapter and as always reviews are welcome.**


	30. Chapter 30

**For those that haven't heard… Supernatural has suffered a huge loss recently. Kim Manners, an executive producer and one of the directors for the show (He directed every season premiere and finale along with some other amazing episodes), passed away from cancer. My heart goes out to his family and friends. I'm very sorry for your loss.**

**SPOV**

The next morning I woke up before Bella and watched her sleep for a few minutes before I got dressed and went downstairs. The house was quiet as I looked through the photographs on the walls before finally sitting down in front of the computer in the living room.

From the conversations, I'd had throughout the night with Dean and Bella I had started to understand the events that took place. Everything was the same including our childhood, saving Bella from the vampires, and Dean almost dying after a demon drove a semi-truck into the Impala. Dad had still traded his soul and the colt for Dean's life.

Kat was a nurse working in the hospital where everything had happened. She had been taking care of Dean and after he was released, they had hooked up once before we moved into Bobby's house while Dean fixed up the impala.

After a month there, Dean got a phone call from Kat telling him she was pregnant. With the Impala fixed, we drove here to meet her and things just clicked for him. I had never seen Dean in love before but he fell hard for Kat. He told her everything about who we were and what we did and after an adjustment period, she was cool with it. We continued to hunt but Dean's mind was always on Kat and his unborn child.

Four months ago, Bella and Bobby got a fix on the Yellow Eyed Demon and we hunted him down and killed him. Now Dean and Kat were engaged and Dean was working in a local garage. I had somehow managed to get back into Stanford and convince Bella to stop hunting and move to California with me.

The more I learned the more it felt like a dream come true. It's like everything that I have gone through for the last year had been this horrible nightmare and I had finally woken up. However, I still had this huge nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach like something really bad was happening and I just couldn't put my finger on it.

The only thing I had to go on was the last thing I remembered seeing and that was the man with the tattoos. I put his description into every supernatural database I could think of but nothing was coming up. I could hear Jack crying and the sound of footsteps overhead as I tried one last website. A sketch of a man came up on screen with his face and hands covered in glowing tattoos. A single word under the picture was all I could see before I heard Kat making her way downstairs… _**DJINN**_

"Hey, you're up early" Kat said as she made her way into the kitchen with Jack. "Yeah, well I was just worrying about being behind everyone else at school when I go back" I said with a shrug hoping that she would believe me. I deleted the browsing history on the computer and followed after her.

"Dean said you take academics pretty seriously but he also says that you're a rock star when it comes to that stuff" she moved around the kitchen trying to get a bottle ready but she was having a tough time. "Do you want me to hold him?" I asked as I held out my arms.

She gave me a grateful smile before she placed my nephew in hands. I gently bounced as Jack wrapped his tiny hand around one of my fingers. "Hey Sammy, I get it now" I heard Dean say from behind me. I turned to see him leaning against the wall, watching us. "Get what?" I asked as Jack yawned wide. "I get why dad made the deal… I would do the exact same thing if it was my son" We both shared a smile as Kat handed me the bottle and started to cook breakfast.

"Hey, I think I'm going to the library after breakfast" I said to no one in particular but Dean nodded as if he was giving me permission. Bella came downstairs not to long after and we all sat down and ate while watching TV. As soon I finished I headed to the SUV we had driven yesterday. I drove around the small town until I found the old building being used as a library. I checked the card catalog and pulled every book they had on mythological creatures and religions. I finally found what I was looking for in an encyclopedia type book.

According to the book, a djinn is a Middle Eastern myth. It seemed like a cross between a genie and a vampire. It made you think your wishes had come true but really, it was all an allusion or dream. In reality, it was feeding by draining the blood of its victims. In these dreams you could live a lifetime in a few short hours.

I swore under my breath as I shut the book, I knew it had been too good to be true. I was still trying to think of a way of waking up when I got back to Dean's house. Bella was sitting on the front steps with a beer waiting for me. The glistened off her dark hair and she gave me a smile that made my heart do a back flip.

"Hey Sammy, are you done studying?" She asked as I took a seat next to her.

Maybe I had it wrong. The beer she was handing me was cold and her flowery perfume filled my senses. Maybe this world could be real and the other one was the dream. I knew the moment I thought it that I was wrong but it was so hard to believe that the girl in front of me was just a figment of my imagination.

"Not quite, there are a few more things I have to review" I lied as I stared into big brown eyes. She smiled and leaned forward to kiss me. Her soft lips moved with mine as I put my arm around her waist to pull her closer. I pulled away slowly to see that she still had her eyes closed but she was smiling. When she did open her eyes there was something new in the way she was looking at me.

"Well if you want to study anatomy I would be more then willing to help you," She said as she leaned in for another kiss. "Oh Really?" I asked as soon as we parted. She grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the house. "Oh yes, I think education is very important" She answered as she closed the door behind us and pulled on the front of my shirt until I leaned forward to kiss her.

We made our way to the stairs before she jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist. I carried her into the bedroom, before I remembered that there are other people in the house. "What about...?" My mind struggled to come up with their names as Bella pulled my shirt over my head. "They took Jack to visit Kat's parents, we have the house to ourselves for the rest of the afternoon," she said quickly before my mouth was on hers again. Even if this is a dream there's no way I passing on a chance with Bella Swan.

**BPOV**

"Dean, slow down" I commanded as I jogged to keepup with his long paces. We were running out of warehouses to search and Dean was getting reckless as his panic grew. The sun was starting to rise as we broke it the second to last building. I was doing everything I could think of to keep Dean calm but it wasn't working. If there was ever a time to have Jasper's power it would be right now.

Dean kicked in the next door we came too. "Geez Dean, we are really going to work on your stealth technique if we make it out this alive" Dean shot a pissed off look back at me but didn't say anything. "Seriously, if I was the genie and I heard hunters coming for me, I would just cut my losses and get the hell out. There is a very good chance that Sam's alive but he won't be much longer if you keep this up" He gave me a once over before he whispered "Okay" and moved to the next room.

As we moved through the warehouse, I could hear the soft pinging sound of metal hitting metal. I told Dean to follow me and I went down a flight of stairs were the noise got louder. The place was almost completely dark except for an sliver of light coming from the far end of the hallway. We moved quickly as Dean took the lead. He peered around the corner quickly before he glanced back at me and nodded.

"Bella" I heard Sam moan from where I was in the hallway. My heart broke at the thought of him being in pain. He was calling out for me for crying out loud.

My heart almost burst with joy. We had found Sam but just as quickly, my hunter instincts kicked in as I readied for a fight. I could save the celebrating until we were all safe in our hotel room.

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry I forgot that not all of you readers have watched the show. The djinn are from an episode titled **_**What Is and What Should Never Be**_** in the second season. Except in the episode, Dean is the one that was attacked and he lives out his wish (that his mother never died). It's actually one of my favorites. **

**I know a lot of you were confused so I hope this helps. If not please review and let me know so I can explain it better. This is a longer chapter for you guys and it was a whole LOT of fun to write!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys, I've been noticing that a lot of you are really liking the Sam & Bella pairing. What I want to know is if you guys still want it to be a Sam and Bella story or an Edward and Bella story (Edward will be back in a few chapters). Leave a review and let me know!**

**BPOV**

I opened the jar of lamb's blood and dipped my knife in before I passed it to Dean. We slid into the room with our backs against the wall when we were both ready. The room was large with shelves and boxes everywhere but I could see Sam tied to an old hospital bed at the other end of the room. "Keep your eyes open" Dean whispered as we split up.

I moved silently through the maze of cardboard and metal but there was no sign of the djinn. As I approached Sam's bedside, my heart skipped a beat. "Sammy, oh god please be okay," I whispered as I moved closer to him. His pale face was slightly dirty with a bruise on his cheekbone, probably where he had fallen when the djinn attacked. There was an IV running from his arm to a bag attached to the side of the bed, slowly draining the blood from his body. My stomach turned uneasily at the sight but I didn't pass out like I would have so many years ago.

"Come on Sammy, time to wake" I said as I pushed his hair out of his eyes. There was a loud crash as Dean was pushed through a wall of boxes. The djinn followed and he looked pissed to see me so close to his dinner. Dean stood up and started throwing punches. "Get him out of here," he yelled before the djinn punched Dean square in the jaw.

I untied the restraints around Sam's feet and arms before I took a deep breath and removed the IV.

**SPOV**

I couldn't stop smiling as I laid in bed next to a very naked Bella. Her back was against my chest as she rest her head on my arm. My other arm wrapped around her waist with my fingers entwined with hers. I kissed her bare shoulder as I started to fall asleep. "Sammy, oh god please be okay" I heard Bella say but it didn't come from the girl I was laying next to. I opened my eyes to see a very different Bella walking toward me. She was fully dressed and looked exhausted. She was looking right at me but it was like she was seeing something completely different. It wasn't very often that Bella looked visibly shaken but whatever she was looking at had her worried.

"Come on Sammy, time to wake up" She said before she looked up at some unheard noise. "Get him out of here" I heard Dean yell but I couldn't see where it came from. The Bella that laid next to me stirred. I glanced down at her and by the time I looked back up the other Bella was gone.

She had told me it was time to wake up and I was convinced that she was the true Bella. Maybe it was my brain's way of trying to wake up. It was mixing reality and dream, which meant that Bella and Dean had found me and were fighting the djinn. As much as I didn't want to leave this perfect place I knew that if I didn't wake up soon then Bella and Dean might end up in the same situation that I was in.

When I was little, I had terrible nightmares. I would wake up yelling and crying and Dean would always stay with me, telling me stories until I fell back to sleep. He said that it was okay to die in a nightmare because you would just wake up in real life. I was about to put that theory to the test.

I slipped out of bed and put on my clothes before I took opened the bedside table. I took out my knife and headed downstairs to the kitchen. It was silent and dark and I sent up a prayer before I raised the knife to thrust into my abdomen. Before I could 'kill myself', the kitchen light turned on.

"What the hell are you doing Sam?" Dean asked as he walked into the room. Kat followed right behind with the baby. "I'm sorry Dean but I have too," I said looking into my brother's eyes, "None of this is real and I'm needed there," I said as I raised the knife once more. "But you're wanted here" Bella said as she magically appeared behind me wearing the same dress she had on when I first woke up.

"Come on Sammy, stay with us, we're happy here and you can be too" Dean said as he took a step toward me. "I finally have my own family Sammy, and Bella is in love with you and not with that vampire," he said as he took another step. I looked over to Bella who simply nodded and flashed her sweet smile that I love so much. I smiled back but I shook my head before I swung the knife into my gut. The last thing I heard was Bella screaming "Nooooo"

**I saw Friday the 13****th**** and My Bloody Valentine 3D and loved them! Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles did good jobs and they were both super hot (I'm a little disappointed we didn't get to see either of them naked though…lol) It was a little distracting in MBV3D because I just kept thinking that Dean Winchester would never run from a creepy serial killer, he would turn around and whoop some ass! Oh well….**


	32. Chapter 32

Warning: There will be major spoilers for Seasons two, three, and four of Supernatural in the upcoming chapters.

**BPOV**

"Nooooo" I screamed as the djinn gained the upper hand. He had hit Dean hard in ribs and even though I was a good distance away, I could still hear them crack. Dean made eye contact with me only for a moment before he yelled again "Bella, get Sam out of here". When I looked down confused hazel eyes were staring back at me.

"Bella?" Sam mumbled reaching for my face. I leaned my face into his hand as I tried to help his sit up. "Hey sleepy-head, we've got to get you out of here" He swung his long legs to the floor and started to stand. The color drained from his face and his knees buckled, I grabbed his waist and guided him back on the bed. "You must've lost too much blood," I said as I looked around for Dean and the genie.

The fight was still going strong on the far side of the room. Even with a couple of broken ribs, Dean was able to keep the djinn from getting close enough to use his powers.

"Dean! Sam can't walk, I'll take care of the Djinn, you carry out your brother," I shouted as I picked up a discarded wooden chair and busted over the djinn's head. Dean nodded and tossed his knife to me. I caught it with ease, something I couldn't have done a few years ago.

I blocked the first punch but he managed to throw me into the wall. All the air had been knocked out of my lungs and the hand that was holding the knife was pinned. His eyes started glowing as his hand neared my face. It took all my strength to keep him from touching me. I took a deep breath and raised my leg bringing it come down hard on his kneecap. He growled out in pain and loosened his hold just enough for me to make my move. I twisted out of his grasp and plunged the knife into his chest.

**SPOV**

When I woke up we were back at the motel room. Bella was sleeping on the other bed and Dean was sitting up next to me, watching TV. He smiled when he saw that I was awake "Dude, you've got to stop getting kidnapped, it's embarrassing"

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Bella. "You've been out of it all day, Bells took the first watch while I caught up on my beautiful rest," He said as I sat up against the headboard. "So do you want to fill me in on what happened when you were in Fantasyland? Did you dream about hot naked chicks or what?" he asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Not exactly" I answered closing my eyes again.

"Hot naked dudes?" he asked. I didn't even bother looking at him; I just reached out and pushed him off the bed. "Shut up, Dean"

He snickered as he stood up and sat in the chair next to the bed. "Actually, I dreamt that you had a family. You were in love and you had a son. The yellow-eyed demon was dead and we weren't hunting anymore. Bella and I were living in California and I was back at Stanford. It just felt…right" I sighed.

Dean looked serious for a moment and then asked, "First of all, the chick I was with was super hot right?" I just rolled my eyes and nodded and then he asked "You and Bella were living in California? Like together as a couple"

I couldn't help but squirm around but I answered truthfully "yeah". Dean was quiet again before he started chuckling again. "I knew you had a thing for her, and I'll bet every last dollar that she has a thing for you too. You should go for it, bro"

I would have answered but Bella started waking up. When she saw that I had woken up she jumped out of bed and threw her arms around my neck. "I'm so glad your OK," she whispered in my ear and memories of my dream world flashed into my head.

"Are you alright, Sammy? You looked a little flushed" she said as felt my forehead for a fever. "Yeah, I'm fine thanks" I shrugged as I looked over Bella's shoulder to Dean who was making borderline obscene gestures behind Bella's back.

"I think I'm going to go pick up dinner, If I'm not back in twenty minutes then I've probably been kidnapped and you should come looking for me" Dean said sarcastically. Bella just rolled her eyes and sat next to me on the bed. She started flipping through the channels until Dean shut the door behind him.

"So…I heard what you said," Bella mentioned casually. My heart pounded in my chest as I kept looking straight at the TV. I could see her in my peripheral vision and she wasn't looking at me either.

"We thought you were sleeping" I shrugged trying to match her body language.

"You want to be with me? Like in a relationship? Because I've got to tell you, I don't have the best track record when it comes to guys" she said.

"Same here" I sighed and turned my full attention towards her, "I've had feeling for you for a while now Bells and I think you might feel the same about me. Bella, I would never cause you pain like Edward did. Loosing Jess just about tore me apart, but you were there by my side every step of the way helping me to pick up the pieces. I think that we could make each other happy"

She didn't say anything for a moment; instead she looked up at me and smiled. Bella grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me down until our foreheads were touching. "We can try" she whispered before kissing me.


End file.
